The Mysterious Alicorn
by Aponymous
Summary: Twilight Sparkle Finds a Alicorn bleeding out in the Everfree and brings him to Fluttershy to help. Can The Mane six help him uncover the secrets of his past? Can the blossoming love between him and Fluttershy survive? Why is he afraid of water?
1. The Mysterious Alicorn

**_The Mysterious Alicorn_**

**_By Aponymous_**

_**A/N **__**this is my first FanFic Attempt in a long time... So please cut me some slack if it's a bit off ( IE. misplaced comma's and apostrophe)**_

_**A bit about me before we start, I wrote some maximum ride fanfiction a few years back and kinda stopped writing after I moved to Australia.**_

_**Thats pretty much it actually, so here goes nothing.**_

_**Also, the story is mostly about a new and mysterious alicorn that appears in ponyville.**_

_**P.S oh shit... just googled my username... it's kinda taken... Guess i should disclaim, I am not affilated with Aponymous (The Organization) at all... Thanks.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>OC POV<strong>_**_

Darkness, That's the first thing I see. I know the word but can't seem to place where I learned it, or any word for that matter.

Pain, the second word that comes to mind. Another word I cant place but seem to know the meaning of, I also know that my body is coursing with it right now.

I hear a noise although I all it sounds like is a quiet almost buzzing sound.

I attempt to call out but the noise catches in my throat, slowly the darkness starts to fade to blackness as i drift off to unconciousness.

* * *

><p>After what feels like no time at all I fade back into conciousness and hear voices speaking over me.<p>

"Who do you think this is?"

"I dont know but-"

"I found him in the Everfree"

"Ok, but you should really-"

"Do you think I should tell celestia?"

"Considering-"

"Maybe I shouldnt trouble her with this"

"I don't know twilight, I mean he is a-"

"Celestia always was interested in what happens in ponyville though I suppose..."

"What is it Fluttershy?"

"He's an Alicorn."

"Oh. My. God."

"Well he needs rest, why don't you go home and sleep. Come back tommorow and we can talk more about it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**What did you guys think? any good? I reckon I am gonna continue writing for a while longer. if you guys have any idea's or constructive critisim I would love to hear it/them.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Aponymous.**_


	2. Window?

_**Mysterious Alicorn **_

Chapter 2

By

Aponymous

* * *

><p>Light. Something new to my memory, I suppose I must have been unconceince for a while because the last thing I remember I was in darkness, well... the first thing I remember as well I suppose.<p>

I slowly open my eyes and am blinded by the light streaming in through the window.

Window.

It occurs to me that I am in a house and not dead, I think. I try to lean foward and can't, though I am rewarded for the effort with blood streaming from one of my wounds into my eye.

My eyes close on their own out of reflex and I hear a noise coming from my left, a soft quiet voice full of concern.

"Oh my, your awake, are you ok?"

I try to respond but find myself unable to speak, so I just nod my head in response. I feel my eyelids being wiped clean by some kind of cloth and open my eyes again, this time the light isnt quite so bright and there is a pony standing over me.

Bright yellow with long pink hair and blue eyes, adorable to say the least.

"Can you talk?"

I attempt to but cannot.

"Can you move?"

I try to move and start bleeding more.

"Sorry, I ran out of bandages, let me help you"

She dabs at my blood with a cloth, trying to clean me up.

"You just need some time to recover, I'm sure you will be fine once you get some more rest, you should sleep."

I try to do as she says but cant seem to fall asleep, atleast the pain is gone for the most part though.

She leaves to get more bandages and tells me not to move, when she gets back she replaces the bandages I have on (A not completely comfortable experience) and someone knocks on the door.

The yellow pony answers and a purple unicorn walks in.

She and the pegasus exchange looks then approach me.

The purple one approache me and intoduces herself

"Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm the one who found you in the Everfree Forest"

I give a weak smile I am sure comes off as a grimace. The pretty yellow one then give's her own quiet introduction.

"hi i'm fluttershy"

I look at her quizzicly.

Twilight Sparkle Nudges her and she speaks up

"Hi... I'm Fluttershy"

I once again attempt a smile and I think I did better this time maybe managing a weak half-smile.

They flinch

Maybe my smile did'nt go so well...

Once Twilight Sparkle leaves Fluttershy asks if I am ok, I respond with the closest thing to a nod I can manage, then she goes outside to check on her animals.

As I was lying there alone I took the time to observe my surroundings and take in the in the scene around me. I was lying on what looked like a guest bed in the living room of a rather large house, though you could barely tell its true size with all the animal accomadation around. There were bird houses and cat jungle gyms as well as all the different feeding troughs.

As I start to fade to sleep I hear Fluttershy return from the outdoors and am comforted by the sound of her humming softly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>D'awwwwwwwwww<span>**


	3. Meeting New Pony's

**Mysterious Alicorn**

_**Chapter 3**_

By Aponymous

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Twilight Sparkle found me in the Everfree, I still havent been able to speak or move around that much but at least I can sit up and limp around Fluttershy's living room.<p>

They say they are going to introduce me to the rest of their freinds today, something I cant quite say I am anticipating being mute and all.

I step in front of the mirror and inspect the pony staring back at me, for the first time in... ever I suppose I see what a look like.

Black mane with a grey coat, Black Horn with Grey wings, bandaged and dishevveled I can clearly tell that I have been through quite the ordeal, even if I only remember a the time i've spent at fluttershy.

It's been a fairly peacefull week at Fluttershy's, she is quiet which is nice because I seem to not be what you would call sociable. I still don't remember where I came from or how I got into the state I am in

now but things sometimes slip through the cracks of memory, dreams and fractured memorys, nothing that means anything though.

Around noon there's a knock on the door, Fluttershy goes to answer it and Twilight steps in. I smile and she returns the favor, as it turns out she brought along her freinds.

They came in one at a time and introduced themselves.

First came in a pony wearing a hat, for some reason I found this quite amusing, smiling to myself . She introduced herself

"Howdy, I'm Applejack pleased to make your aqauintence"

I smile wave, nearly falling over because it is fairly hard to support yourself off of 1 good leg and 2 legs with healing bones.

She smiles and steps away so the next pony can approach.

This one had a cyan coat with rainbow mane.

"Hi, I'm rainbow dash nice to meet you"

Her mannerisims seemed energetic and she seemed likable enough, I gave her a small smile and she smiled back then retreated back with the others.

The next one to come in was a unicorn who seemed nice... I suppose.

"Hello, I am Rarity"

She seemed to expect me to show some reverence or something, I managed a smile and held my hoof out for a hoofshake

** A/N sorry.. but i just have to say****... BROHOOF**

She seemed to inspect my hoof for a few moments before accepting it onto her own. Once again I almost fell over but I managed to keep my balance this time, as I was expecting the imbalance.

She smiled half-heartedly and stepped next to the rest of them, I got the feeling she wasnt to impressed with me.

If I thought the rainbow one was energetic she was nothing compared to this one.

She hopped into the room with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Litteraly HOPPED over to me.

"Hi I'm Pinkie-Pie! Who are you? Can you talk?" she took a deep breath and gasped "WE HAVEN'T HAD A PARTY YET! We need to have a party! It's been like a week! We're gonna have to make it extra special to make up for how long its been!" she starts talking faster than she was before (a feat I thought impossible) and I can't really understand her beyond that point.

The idea of a party wasnt particularly appealing to me. But I supposed I had to be polite, so I smiled, well... it came out more like a grimace but I dont think Pinkie-Pie noticed.

"So whats your name? What do i put on the cake?"

I shrugged, then realized something.

I dont have a name.

The realization must have beenwritten on my face as the other ponys seemed concerned.

"Well I suppose we will just have to come up with a name for you then!" rarity exclamed!

Pinkie-Pie Seemed exitied by this prospect.

"How about Wingy Horn? Or something that has to do with his cutie mark!"

Fluttershy quietly chimed in with "Um... he does'nt have a cutie mark..."

"Oh... that's weird" Pinkie-Pie said before continuing on "How about Mutey-Cutey?"

That idea got shot-down fairly fast.

They continued riffing on new names for a while until Fluttershy chimed in

"Maybe we could call him Shadow Horn... "

Sounded good enough for me, at least when she said it.

The other ponys seemed to agree, they looked at me for confirmatlion and I smiled.

"I suppose it's settled then, Shadow Horn!" Twilight said, seeming happy that the issue had been resolved.

Pinkie-Pie looked extatic "That will fit on the cake perfectly!" She dashed out of the room without another word.

The rest of them stayed for a little while, asking me yes or no questions until it was time for them to leave and attend to their various things around ponyville. Fluttershy of course stayed -as it was her house- and asked me

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled and shrugged

"I hope you can talk soon"

I nodded in agreement

"I think it may be bedtime for you" she said noticing how tired I seemed

I smiled, observing that she was taking care of me as though she was my mother, even though we were clearly around the same age.

She walked me over to the bed and put a blanket over me.

She smiled at me and left the room, heading to her own bedroom.

I smiled and started fading to sleep

_Darkness, Born in darkness I could feel myself slipping deeper and deeper as I tryed to catch my breath, trying despratly to catch a breath, feeling the liquid fill my lungs without choking the life out of me. I stayed there in the darkness, unmoving and unable to make a sound, feeling the liquid surronding me, I tryed to call out for help but felt the sound stick in my throat, unable to escape. I started to scream for the sake of screaming, trying to get any sound to escape my mouth. I yelled for Fluttershy, for anyone to come and save me, to pull me from this liquid I felt was becoming my grave. I started falling and felt myself land on a shaking bed._

Then I woke up and took in the scene around me.

It looked as though a storm hit. Water knee high was flowing into of the cracks under the front door.

Fluttershy stood at the bottom of the stairs

"Oh my! What happened here?"

I shrug and give her a concerned look.

She opens the door and lets the water drain.

As the water flowed out of the room Fluttershy looked at with concern and stated

"You were screaming and when I came down the room was flooded."

As the water flowed out of the quaint house she inspected the area to find that most things where still in good condition. In fact, the most damage done was making the floor soggy.

"Are you ok now?"

I shake my head no.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What do you think of it so far? sorry for any spelling mistakes. gonna try and work on that... stupid program I'm using has no auto correct...**


	4. A Trip To The Lake

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"You want me to stay?"<p>

I nodded

Without a word she approached the bed and sat down on it next to me, slowly stroking my mane as you would a small dog.

I smiled and started trying to go back to sleep slowly I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up at the sound of twilight sparkle cooing

"D'awwwwwww"

I took in my surroundings and saw fluttershy was cuddled up next to me, curled into a ball with her nose tuked underneath her wing.

I blush deeply and carefully stand-up to avoid waking the pink maned pegasus.

Whispering Twilight asked me "I let myself in, do you want a tour of ponyville, if your up for it that is"

I smiled and nodded yes, then frowned and gestured at Fluttershy.

"I will leave her a note"

I nod and gesture at the door, signaling that I would wait outside.

After a few seconds Twilight emerged and signaled for us to depart. As we walked down the path deeper into ponyville she started making small talk

"So do you have any questions?"

I looked at her with exasperation and she laughed

"I was kidding of course"

As we approached the town square twilight was pointing out all the different places to hang out, buy things and eat. She asked if I wanted to go to sugar-cube corner then, seeing the confusion on my face, elaborated that sugar cube corner was a confectionary that Pinkie Pie Lives at.

I nodded and gave her a big smile.

We started heading that way, an easy task considering it was within eyeshot. Once we got there we ordered some "candy apples" and I found out my new favorite food (three guesses)

Pinkie-Pie found us and walked... well... I use the word walk figurativly with Pinkie, up to us.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here? Where's Fluttershy? Hey you guys wanna come down to the lake with me and Rainbow Dash? We are gonna go for a swim!"

Twilight looked at me and I smiled nervously, not knowing how to swim was the least of my worries when it came to confronting water.

Twilight took my smile as a yes and agreed.

I had already formulated a plan, I was just gonna stand on the dock and smile as charmingly as I could. Easy enough, no need to get in the water after all.

When we arrived at the lake Twilight asked

"Where's Rainbow?"

"She's on her way, had some errand to run first."

Pinkie wasted no time getting in the water and twilight joined shortly after. I stood on the dock smiling and trying my best not to look nervous. As I stood there I heard the sound of clopping behind me and saw Rainbow Dash Approaching. I waved at her and she smiled at me, a devious smile I noted, I realized what was going on a second to late.

Rainbow Dash Pushed me into the water, a playful gesture but something that was not wholey apreciated by me.

As I fell in the water I could feel the same feeling that I felt in that dream I was having.

I felt the water close in around me and closed my eyes, once submerged I started thrashing about, unable to control my movements, terrifyed. I felt alone and suffocated in more way than one.

It seems that Twilight realized something was wrong because I felt myself being lifted out of the water and placed back on the dock, where I just closed my eyes and curled into the smallest ball I could fit into. I could feel the muscles in my legs spasming and tryed my best to shut out the rest of the world, my mind filled with nonsense, reeling in fear away from the of rest the world.

After about a minute of this I started feeling drops of water on my face and peeked an eye open to see 3 pony's looking at me with concern.

They weren't the ones dripping on me however. I could see the clouds coagulating above us into what were clearly stormclouds. It started raining then quickly got worse, until it was absolutly pouring down on our heads.

We ran to the nearest house (Thankfully fluttershy has to live near the lake to accomadate her water animals) And knocked on the door before growing impateint and just going in.

Fluttershy had woken up about an hour ago and was taking care of her animals when the storm had started.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash "Was this sheduled?"

"No"

"Well than why is it raining!"

"I dont know!"

As Fluttershy was trying to stop the arguing I crawled into bed and covered myself in the sheets, more embarresed for seeming so afraid than fearfull.

Fluttershy seemed to notice this and stopped trying to stop the arguing and came over to me.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded yes.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged noncommittally

"If you don't want to talk about it I suppose it can wait until your ready"

I take my head out from underneath the covers and look at her and smile, even if the smile is only half hearted.

It seems conversation was going on behind me because Pinkie Pie yells

"SLUMBER PARTY"

I sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN time for a slumber party segment!... ****yay!**


	5. Sleep Over yay

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**By Aponymous**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>It wasn't quite as bad as I had expected. Twilight sparkle seemed to be fairly versed in the method of slumber partys, if not the execution.<p>

We played party games for quite a while. Anything from pillow fights to Truth or Dare, even makeovers. Thankfully I was able to weasel my way out of that.

Next came spin the bottle. A few turns happened and there were some pecks on cheeks here and there. Mostly just giggling and joking. Next came my turn, I pushed the bottle with one hoof and it started spinning and kept spinning for what seemed like an eternity.

it Passing Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Pinkie-pie, Twilight sparkle Then back to Rainbow Dash before stopping at Fluttershy.

"POMF"

I heard laughter erupt from next to Fluttershy and saw Rainbow Dash rolling on the floor laughing I realized she was laughing at me and then I realized why.

My wings were fully extended and frigid. Quite a sight, but I still didnt why Rainbow Dash was laughing. Fluttershy seemed to notice this to as well because her face turned a deep shade of red and she ran out of the room.

Rainbow dash, still trying to catch her breath said

"HE HAS A WINGBONER!" Then fell on the floor laughing.

Twilight seemed to realize what this meant and looked as though she was straining not to laugh.

I harrumphed and walked out of the room,blushing scarlet red, heading to the balcony Fluttershy had been standing on.

At the sound of the rain my wings folded back in and I sat down next to Fluttershy. We sat in silence for a while before she whispered

"You know..."

Then she trailed off and looked awkward for a moment.

We spent the next few minutes staring out at

After a few more minutes of silence twilight sparkle poked her head out of the door.

"Rainbow Dash calmed down and it's time for bed, so come on inside so we can get ready"

We both nodded our heads in silence and headed for the door.

After brushing teeth and doing other nightly rituals. We all settled on the blankets Fluttershy had placed around the floor to sleep on.

As I tryed to fall asleep I kept going back to the events of the slumber party, how much of a fool I made of myself. I was playing the scene over in my head for about the fourth time when I heard the quiet clopping of hooves walking quietly towards me.

I peeked my eyes to see a long pink mane looming over me. Without a word Fluttershy leaned in and gave me a silent kiss on the cheek before walking quietly back over to her bed.

I smiled to myself and started running a more recent moment through my mind.

"POMF"

For gods sakes...

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter... sorry, longer chapters coming<strong> soon.


	6. Aftermath

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>I wake up before sunrise the next morining to find that it stopped raining, releived I step outside and take a look around the grounds. It seems that the rain overflowed the pond because a good amount of the yard is covered in a thin sheet of water.<p>

I walked back inside and made sure I hadn't woken any of the other's only to find Rainbow Dash sitting up on her blanket watching me

"Well... Look, can we talk?"

I nod and gesture at the door.

As we exit the building Rainbow Ensures that the door closes silently enough that it doesn't wake the others...

"You don't like water very much do you..."

I shake me head.

"Sorry for pushing you into the lake earlier... I didn't realize..."

I shrug and smile, doing my best to convey that I dont hold a grudge. Just then the front door opens and Fluttershy pokes her head out.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, just so you know"

Then she left as quietly as she came.

"I'm gonna go back inside. good luck" A amused smile crosses her face and she walks back inside.

I strolled back inside to see the mares eating around the breakfast table.

"Hey, Where you been?" Asks Twilight

I gesture to the balcony and she nods.

I sit down and start to eat. Idle breakfast chatter starts and I listen quietly.

"Now that your feeling better rainbow dash and I were thinking we would like to teach you how to fly and do magic, considering the fact that your an alicorn."

Then I realized, I have no idea what an alicorn is. I cocked my head to the side to show my confusion.

"Do you know what an alicorn is?"

I shake my head no.

She sighs and explains

"A alicorn is a pony with both a horn and wings, you see, most ponys have either a set of wings, a horn or nothing at all"

I smile and display my wings regaly, showing off.

Twilight raises an eyebrow and says

"We can each take a few day's of your week to teach you either flying or magic, then you can have weekend's off."

I smile, looking forward to being able to spend more time outside the house.

After some planning we put together a plan to give me equal time with each lesson as well as plenty of time at Fluttershy's.

The mare's clear out and I am left alone while Fluttershy goes to get animal feed from the town.

As I sit there the animals crowd around me and I begin to formulate a plan to communicate my feelings to Fluttershy.

I had no idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Another Short chapter... But I promise there will be more to come.<strong>


	7. Magic Lessons

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 7**

**By Aponymous**

**A/N**

**Holy crap... Winter Wrap Up is awesome... (I am listening to it as I write this chapter.)**

* * *

><p>Today was the start of my lessons with Twilight Sparkle.<p>

I was meant to go to her house at noon but Fluttershy wanted to drop off Owloysius (Whom she had been taking care of) and had plans with rarity at a spa, so we were heading over there early.

As we walked into town neither of us spoke much, she seemed to be absorbed in thought and I... well... couldn't.

As we arrived at the Library that the purple pony called home we saw a tall red stallion leaving the main entrance.

"Hi Big Mac" Fluttershy said

He smiled at her and waved

"I'm just showing my freind here where Twilight Sparkle's house is"

"Eeyup"

"Good seeing you"

"Eeyup"

And he left without another word.

I open the door and we go in.

Twilight Sparkle is sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Hey Twilight, I'm here to drop off Owloysius"

"Hey Fluttershy, Hey Shadow Horn"

I smile and wave and she returns the smile

"Your here early" she says, almost seeming uncomfortable.

"I had to drop off Owloysius early, to get to the spa in time, I was hoping it would be ok." Fluttershy says, shrinking low almost as though she is expecting to get yelled at.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting you, I suppose we can get started early though"

And with that Fluttershy said her goodbyes and left to spend some well earned time relaxing

I smile at twilight and gesture at the door

"What?"

I try to puff myself up and trot around like I'm pulling a cart

"What?"

I extend my neck and shoulder blades to their full length and make a kissy face

"I don't follow..."

I harrumph and wrap a blanket around my neck, grabbing a straw from a empty cup on the table and trot around.

"I still don't get it..."

I point to an apple

"Oh! That.. Thats nothing, just tutoring him"

I wiggle my eyebrows and she blushes

"Shut up, Let's just get started."

She gestures for me to sitdown and I take a seat across from her, naught but a small coffee table between us. She pulls out a small set of tea cups and a teapot.

"Your first lesson will be on levitation."

Twilight Sparkle levitates the teapot and pours two cups of tea before proceding to levitate the cup to her mouth and take a drink.

"Now you try, just focus on the teacup and try to bring it to your mouth... Slowly" She tacts onto the end as though she had almost forgotten it.

I stare at the teacup and try to picture it lifting slowly to my lips and tilting to pour its content into my mouth.

The teacup is surronded by a black energy and slowly starts to rise, it rises until mouth level and then starts to shake. The teacup starts to fracture and the tea starts spilling everywhere, then, without warning the teacup implodes and tea is splashed everywhere.

There's a few seconds of silence as we both just stare at the crumpled glass heap laying on the table.

"Tha-Thats never happened in one of my lessons before..."

I smile sheepishly

Twilight looks at a loss for words.

"Well... I suppose we will just have to keep on trying until you get it to work."

I nod and put on my best determined look

Twilight puts the next cup in front of me, empty this time.

I once again stare at the cup and try to picture it floating up in my mind.

This time, without any warning, the cup shoots up from the table and shatters on the ceiling.

"Ok... Maybe a few more try's"

After a few minutes our supply of teacups was exausted and the magical purple pony sighed

"I suppose you just need some more practice..."

I frowned

"Try this book"

She hands me a thick hardbound tome etitled "Magic for Beginners"

I nod and start concentrating on the book.

The book starts floating slowly into the air, it's easy to see that pressure is being applyed to it in a similar fasion as it was to the teacups, after about ten seconds of this the book cracks, still not giving way . The book then starts slamming against the ceiling before bursting into flames and falling on the ground.

I make my best _Sorry_ face.

"Thats not really what I mean't for you to do but... whatever"

For a few more hours we sat around trying to levitate things before giving up and having lunch.

We get to talking over lunch and twilight asks

"Have you remembered anything yet?"

I nod my head yes, not really looking up from my food.

"You have! Why didn't you say anything!"

I point at my throat and make talking motions, still completly silent and glare at her.

"Right... Well do you remember anything interesting? A name, Place?"

I look around the room, trying to find something to use as an analogy, before my eyes fall upon the teacup I first tryed to levitate, laying on the ground shattered.

I gesture at the cup and then to my temple.

"Oh. I'm sure it will come around eventually"

Twilight then glances at the clock on the wall and sighs.

"I think thats all we can really do for the day... why don't you practice levitating STABLE things back home."

I nod and hang my head

"It's not your fault, you just have an over abundance of energy I'm sure."

I smile half heartedly and head back to Fluttershy's house.

Once there I realize that I'm out of my lesson early...

I go inside and start once again forming my plan. I might not be able to talk, but by tommorow Fluttershy will know how I feel... Once I figure it out for myself at least.


	8. Cutie Mark Crusaders

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 8**

**By Aponymous**

* * *

><p>It was time to leap into action, Placing candles and setting the table. After everything was set up I checked the clock, Fluttershy was supposed to arive in a few minutes.<p>

I sat there for about 5 minutes staring at the wall before I heard footsteps approaching, more than one set. I raced to the window to see Fluttershy approaching... With three fillys following closely behind. Realizing that my plans for the night weren't happening I quickly started running around the room, blowing out candles and opening curtains. By the time I was done it almost looked like I wasn't planning anything.

I sat down on the couch and tryed to look nonchalant. The door creaked open and three fillies ran inside, closely followed by Fluttershy. They ran around the room energeticly and were talking amoungst each other so fast they seemed to be talking at the same time... maybe they were. I sat there stareing at them and after a few moments they seemed to take notice of me

"Who is that?" one of them chimed in

"This is my freind Shadow Horn"

"Is he called that cause his horn is weird?" The small unicorn asked

I frowned and looked up at my horn, it hadn't really occured to me that my horn was different than other ponys. I had made the observation that other unicorn's horns were the same color as their coats, but I assumed there were ponys with horns the same color as their manes like me.

Fluttershy goes to answer but is interupted by the small pegasus

"Why does he have wings and a horn?"

Fluttershy once again trys to answer but is once again interupted by the third small fillie

"Why doesn't he have a cutie mark?"

I once again frown and look at my flank.

The other two fillies seem to notice this as well because they look at my flank and seem intrigued by this.

Fluttershy gets about halfway through her answer this time before they start introducing themselves

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Bell" The small unicorn fillie says

I smile and wave

"I'm Scootaloo"

I smile and waved again...

"I'm Applebloom" The small earth pony said, before the other two ran up next to her and together they said

"And we are the Cutie Mark Crusaiders!"

They seemed to expect something from me... I smiled and waved again, not sure how to respond.

"Caint you talk mister?" Applebloom asked, looking concerned.

I shook my head no.

"Well, This looks like a job for..." Sweetie Bell began

"CUTIE MARK CRUSAIDERS DOCTORS!" the other two screamed.

Before I could do anything they were climbing onto the couch and reaching for my snout, wrenching it open and trying to see inside my throat.

"It's to dark! Sweetie Bell!"

Sweetie Bell started concentrating hard and a small light sparked out of her horn, shining into my throat While all this as happening Fluttershy was standing behind them looking Horrifyed.

"Girls" She started before being cut off

"Girls" She said again, slightly more forcefully, still being ignored

"**GIRLS!"** She half screamed, finally getting the fillies attention.

"What did Cherilee teach you about personal space?"

The fillies hung their heads low and climbed off of me, I gave Fluttershy an appreciative look and rubbed my jaw.

"Not to make people uncomfortable..." They said in unison

"Thats right, now what do you say?"

"Sorry..." They said, still hanging their heads in shame.

I smiled at them and waved a hoof in a nonchalant manner and just like that their mood changed again, back to running around the house, playing. Fluttershy walked up to me

"Sorry about that, they can be a bit of a handfull..."

I did my best *Why are they here face* but it may have come out as a half smile, half grimace with a head angle and raised eyebrows...

Somehow she got the message.

"Rarity asked me to take care of them so that she could get some peace and quiet."

I smiled even if only half heartedly..

"Well... I have to unload these saddlebags, I went grocery shopping after the spa."

As she walked into the kitchen I sighed, resigning to the idea that my plans for the night wouldn't come into fruition. Just as I composed myself the fillies ran back into the room then straight out the front door to the yard. Fluttershy poked her head through the door looking worried.

"Would you mind watching them while I finish unloading these, please?"

I gave her the most confident smile I could then braced myself and stepped outside.

The fillies where pretty much doing what I had expected. Applebloom was chasing Scootaloo, who was riding on her scooter.

"Give that back!" Applebloom said, laughing despite the slight anger in her tone.

"MRPHHMHH" Scootaloo replied around the bow held firmly in her mouth

Sweetie Bell was sitting on the sidelines, rolling on the ground laughing.

I however, had no idea what to do, so I just stood there, making sure no one got hurt (to the best of my ability) until Fluttershy stepped out next to me.

"They weren't to much trouble, where they?" She said, looking mortified to have to have asked anything from anypony.

I just smilied at her, my first lie.

"Thank goodness"

I was just about to *respond* when the three of them ran up to me.

"How come you don't have your Cutie Mark yet?" Applebloom asked with the bluntness of a mallet.

I shrug

"What do you want it to be?"

I just shrug again and gesture to them

"I don't know what I want as mine..."

"Neither do I..."

"Me neither..."

I looked at them and did my best to try and guess what their Cutie Marks might be, after a few seconds I went with the most obvious.

I gestured at Scootaloo and then at her scooter

"What? You wanna try my scooter? I think your a bit big for that..."

I put a hoof to my face and gestured at my flank, then the scooter.

"You want a Cutie Mark in scootering? That doesn't even make sense."

I sigh and give up.

"That's not a word"

"What are you a dictionary?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT."

They argued for a little while before going back to playing

After about an hour of running around in the yard the Cutie Mark Crusaiders seemed a bit worn out, so we got a picnic basket together and headed up for a grassy gnoll overlooking most of ponyville.

As the sun set you could see Canterlot off in the distance, juxtaposed against the light red sky, the lake looked as though it was a mirror, the shining sun reflecting off. As Celestia's sun was setting the Cutie Mark Crusaders where running around with sticks, trying for fencing Cutie Marks.

I looked over at Fluttershy who was staring out over the landscape, taking in the sight. The urge to just lean in and kiss her was overwhelming, but I settled for just staring at her.

Without warning she turned to me and meet my gaze and smiled. I quickly looked away and felt heat running into my cheeks. I continued to look straight foward, feigning interest in the rolling landscape.

I heard Fluttershy chuckle and my blush deepened. She began to say something when the fillies walked up to us and said

"Can we go to the lake, we wanna try snorkeling."

Fluttershy looked at me and I smiled and gave her my best *Not up to me* face.

"Sure, lets go get ready."

I gestured for them to go ahead and started cleaning the picnic up.

As I placed the empty dishes into the basket my eyes wandered and I saw large, sturdy rock laying on the ground.

_Why don't practie levitating STABLE things at home?_

Twilight's words rang in my head and I approached the rock and started channeling my magic, picturing the rock lifting from the ground into the air.

The rock started to shake and lift from the dirt, and once in the air was revealed to be more of a boulder. Slowly the boulder started to crack and groan, before halting and falling back to the ground with an audable *Plop*. I frown and try to focus my magic on it again, this time without floating or shaking, the rock started glowing red and slowly, started to dissolve. With a shocking realization I realized it was melting and stopped using my magic. The Boulder stopped glowing red and became solid again, leaving a mishappen rock. Carefully I approached the rock and felt it with my hoof, cold.

My magic just keeps getting weirder... I think.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! :)<strong>


	9. Ashes to Ashes

**Mysterious Alicorn **

**Chapter 8**

**Ashes to Ashes**

**By Aponymous**

**I am fairly nervous about this chapter, moving the story along and such.**

* * *

><p>After Cleaning up the picnic I started back down towards the cottage, thinking of the trip to the lake we were undertaking, hoping it would go better than my last one.<p>

As I walked down the hill I wrapped myself in thoughts of the different ways I could have handled the situation with Fluttershy.

I thought of how nice it would be to live here, surronded by the peace and quiet, no wonder Fluttershy lives here.

Quiet... something felt wrong about that...

I realized for the first time since the Cutie Mark Crusaiders arrived it was quiet.

I picked up the pace and listened, still not hearing anything.

Even while in sight of the cottage I couldn't hear anything.

I walked up to the door as silently as I could and opened it.

"I'm glad your here." Said a voice I hadn't heard before, coming from the darkness.

The darkness faded away as a lamp was lit in one of the corners of the room, revealing a unicorn colt standing next a mare and three fillies.

The colt had tied Fluttershy to the three fillies and taped their mouths shut. They sat there, back to back and only Fluttershy and Scootaloo could even see me.

I could see the fear and concern in their eyes. All four of them were making muffled sounds and trying to free themselves from their bonds to no avail.

The colts demeanor seemed casual, almost as though this wasn't a hostage situation.

"Now, are you almost done with this miniscule village so we can continue our work, you surely didn't expect us to not find you? After all, that storm you conjured up was easy enough to read. Although, I must say your attempt at escape was impressive."

I cock my head to the side, still not taking my eyes off of him or letting my guard down.

"What? Nothing to say? You were always so talkative before."

He seemed to realize something and sighed before saying

"You dont remember anything do you?"

I just glare at him

"I suppose thats a yes. Well then, I suppose your a lost cause. Lets get this over with. Shall we?"

He levitated a knife and moved it toward Fluttershy.

"I suppose this one took care of you then? I'll do her first."

Fluttershy's whimpering could be heard easily over the tape covering her mouth and she shut her eyes in anticipation of the coming pain.

He drew the blade back before looking at me, smiling and then swinging.

His blade never got close to her.

The unicorn stumbled back and looked in horror and shock at his hoof, which was starting to turn black.

The blackness of his hoof crept up his leg like a moss, spreading quickly and unevenly. After a few moments the blackness on his hoof disappeared and he looked in horror as the ashen remains of his leg fell on the ground, next to the fallen knife.

As the blackness continued to spread it faded just as quickly, leaving ash behind. As it crept up his neck he opened his mouth and let out a soundless scream, before collapsing into naught but a pile of fireless, cold, ash.

I just stood there in shock. I had just killed somepony.

After a few moments I composed myself, I had to be strong, for Fluttershy and the fillies.

I approached them to untie and ungag them.

Once I got close Fluttershy recoiled in fear instincivly. That hurt, bad.

I quickly unbound them and galloped out of the cottage before they had time to respond. It was raining again but I didn't take notice.

I ran, not caring where I went and ended up somewhere in the heart of Ponyville.

I looked down at the cobblestone road and sighed, laying down and consigning to myself to sleep, praying tommorow would come soon.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

I roll over and groan

"Well... He's alive."

I pry my eyes open and two faces stareing back at me.

"Are you okay?" one of them repeats.

I look around, I had seemed to have stumbled into the town sqaure. The events of the previous night came rushing back to me, horrified I galloped off toward Fluttershy's cottage.

My gallop slowly lost steam as I realized I would have to explain myself. In truth I wasn't really sure what I had done. I suppose I knew what had happened, but I hadn't called upon the magic on purpose, it just kind of happened.

If only I could explain that without words. My quick trot quickly degraded to a slow walk, I sat there are brooded about what Fluttershy would think. The fear in her eyes as I approached her weighed heavily on my conceince, how could she love me now. How could she love a murderer, whether it was in her defence or not.

As I approached the cottage I saw nine figures standing outside the cottage, three fillies and 6 mares, talking.

They fell silent as I approached them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that got dark... Kinda. also, I am moving the story along :)<strong>

**Short but sweet. Promise**


	10. Dark Cloud

**Mysterious Alicorn **

**Chapter 10**

**By Aponymous**

* * *

><p><strong>I swear to god this isn't Grim or Dark... :)<strong>

**Also, before we start. The support coming from you guys for this Fanfic has been wonderful. If you weren't aware I'm not very confident in my writing, so hearing people say it's good makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Now back to sad.**

I stooped my head low and averted my eyes. After a few seconds of awkward silence I raised my gaze and tried to gauge the expressions on each pony's face.

Twilight Sparkle seemed concerned that I would collaspe at any moment, a concerned I shared.

Pinkie Pie looked as though a battle was being fought on her body, her poofy pink hair juxtaposed against her somber expression. Standing slouched and avoiding eye contact.

Rainbow Dash however, seemed quite the opposite. Both of ponys stood there, looking as though the situation wasn't as serious as it was.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked as though they had been crying recently and were both sniveling heavily.

Applejack seemed almost as though she was angry, at who, I didn't know.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were both trying to imitate their Rainbow Dash, though didn't seem to be doing a good job.

I dropped my gaze to the ground once again before hearing a pony approach me

"Are you ok?" Twilight Sparkle's voice rang out from what felt like a distance, although she but a few feet away from me.

I shook my head no and keep my head low, not wanting to look her in the eye. Still feeling the pain I felt when Fluttershy was afraid, Afraid of me.

I feel Twilight Sparkle embrace me in a hug and hear her whisper "It'll be ok."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, clouding my vision, for somepony who doesn't remember being a foal, I sure feel a lot like one right now. We hug for a few more seconds before feeling other ponys join in on our hug.

The group hug last for a little while and gives me the time to compose myself, prying my eyes open to find that Rainbow Dash, the fillies and Applejack hadn't joined in on the hug.

I look away and try to compose myself, feeling tears coming to my eyes again. As the group hug breaks I give the group a grimace and beeline for Fluttershy, who doesn't look uncomfortable... Though she also doesn't look entirely comfortable either.

I gesture at her and make a concerned face, hoping to convey my meaning

"I'm... I'm ok." The cream colored pegasus said unconvincingly.

I frown and am about to push the subject when Rainbow Dash Interrupted

"I don't see what the big deal is, I would have done the same thing if somepony was gonna hurt my freinds. We should be dancing on his grave."

Pinkie Pie seemed distraught and quietly said

"We should never celebrate death Dashie, no matter who died."

Seeing Pinkie Pie so out of character did not help to quel the feeling of dread in my stomach. Her voice lacked it's trademark lightness, Her expression had no hint of the joy we had grown acustomed to, there was no humor in her eyes, no bounce in her step.

It starts to drizzel and Rainbow Dash groans

"If these unexpected Rainfalls keep happening the captain is gonna have my hide!"

She is about to take off when a bolt of lightning strikes a nearby tree, snapping it in two and leaving naught but a pile of burnt wood.

Rainbow looks a bit sheepish and retreats back into the cottage.

I give her a puzzled look before Twilight Sparkle explains in a quiet, subdued tone "It's not safe to fly in a lightning storm."

I nod and we all walk inside I allow myself to feel releived before taking the room in, the room I had spent so much time in during my recovery, so many good memorys all drowned out by one, glaring, overbearing one. As I gaze around the room my eyes fall on the pile of ash sitting next to a knife. My stomach drops and my legs feel week. I walk over the a chair sitting opposite the ash and hope no pony sits next to me.

As the other ponys settle down Fluttershy offers to make snacks and I gesture for her to sit down, glad to be handed a exuse to leave the room. As I exit I hear quiet whispering coming from the other room.

As I prepared the snacks I heard the sound of hooves approaching from behind. I continue preparing the food, not looking from my work.

Twilight Sparkle's voice came from the doorway, quiet and soft.

"How are you doing?"

I refuse to acknoledge her existance.

"I can't help if you don't talk-" She cut off and I could hear her shuffling around awkwardly, trying to find words.

"Communicate with me."

Tears leak from my eyes onto the snacks and start to lose my composure, the fear in Fluttershy's eyes filling my mind and making it hard to remain standing. I feel a plethora of emotions and try to identify them, as though that would make it easier to cope with.

Anger was the first, most promenint emotion. Anger at the strange unicorn who threatend my freinds. Anger at myself for not being able to remember, for not being able to make sense of the world, for not being able to talk and most of all, anger at myself for not being there for Fluttershy after the events of last night, after all she did for me.

Regret was the second that came to mind, regret for what the Cutie Mark Crusaiders had to experience that night, for what would come for them in the future. Regret for not being able to shield them from evil.

And last, in a small corner of my mind I was almost ashamed to admit existed, was fear. Fear that Fluttershy would always see me as a killer. Fear that my life wouldn't go back to the way it was. Fear that whatever came for me would come back, but most of all, fear that something would happen to my freinds. Something I wouldn't be able to stop, something I could cause with my untamed magic.

As these thoughts were running through my mind Twilight stood there in silence, trying to offer moral support.

I was just about to turn around and do my best to vent silently when we heard yelling coming from the living room.

I raced past Twilight, thinking something horrible was happening again. To my relief when I arrived there were only 7 pony's in the living room, none of them bound.

Applejack and Applebloom were standing up at opposite sides of the table glaring at each other, neither of them seemed to notice me bursting into the room.

"It's not safe around him!"

"Is to! He's the one who saved us!"

"He's the one who put yah in danger!"

"And then he saved us!"

"We don't even know his name!"

"His name's Shadow Horn!"

At this point I had retreated so only half of my body was in the room, the other half in the doorway to the kitchen and fought the urge to run.

They continued arguing, still not taking note of me or the others in the room, who seemed focused on me.

"He's not a pet and he's not safe!"

My head was the only thing sticking out of the doorway now, still inching out of the room subconsciously.

The arguement continued until Applejack finnaly shouted

"DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!"

At this point Applebloom ran out of the room upstairs, followed closely by Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes until I felt safe enough to walk into the room and sit down next to the table, doing my best to act as though I hadn't heard anything but, of course everypony but Applejack had noticed me.

Determined not to mention the proceedings I did my best to keep a straight face while I thought of what had just occured.

Applejack thought i was dangerous, maybe I was... Maybe everywhere I go I would just put more ponys in danger.

Applebloom however, had defended me, the pony she saw turn somepony to ash. Who's eyes looked upon him in horror as he untied her. She had defended him. He clung to this thought as discussion slowly leaked back into the room.

I wasn't paying any attention to the conversation until it halted, Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had just returned from upstairs, Looking as though they had been crying, Applebloom more than the others.

They galloped towards me and gave me a big hug, saying in unision

"Thanks for saving us!" Though feeling rather rehearsed their little show of gratitude made a warmth bloom in my heart, feeling better, trying to cling to the feeling of acceptance and forgiveness emanating from the fillies.

A small part of me still remembered that Applejack was right, that I was the one who put them in danger, but I would think about with that part later. For now, I was doing my best to ignore the negative emotions.

Even so, I felt a dark cloud hang over my head as the next few hours passed, conversation was tense and I took less part in it than usual.

Sleep didn't come easily that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Man... That one was a doozy.<strong>

**Not a word of that was written before 3:00 AM by the way.**

**I thought that went well.**

**Heads up, on the 15th of January I will be leaving for a week long camp, so I will upload three chapters before I leave and it's up to you guys to space them out over a week.**


	11. A Great Start

**Mysterious Alicorn **

**Chapter 11**

**By Aponymous**

The next morning came slowly, the sun feeling almost hesitant to rise. Not that I wanted day to come, Under my covers felt safe, away from my magic, away from strange unicorns, away from ponies being afraid of me.

As I was lying there underneath the blankets I heard a knock on the door and did my best to ignore it. Gradually the knocking grew more insistent and I got up and opened the door only to see Twilight Sparkle standing there.

"Hey there, are you doing anything today?"

I shake my head no.

"Excellent! Follow me, I have something to show you"

I sigh and decide I should at least try to act normally. We leave a note for Fluttershy and I follow her out of the cottage onto the road leading away from ponyville

We trot along awkwardly for a while, Twilight looking as though she was trying to find the right words. Every now and then she would start to say something but would trail off after a word or two and go back to thinking.

Eventually Twilight got around to saying whatever it is she wanted to say.

"You know, Fluttershy isn't really afraid of you, give her time and she will come around."

It took her that long to say that? I realized I should be touched but I couldn't get around how bad twilight was with words.

I started to laugh and Twilight had a moment of confusion before realizing and frowning

"Hey! I'm trying to comfort you"

I nod and stop laughing

"I suppose it worked..."

As we continue walking the positive emotion slowly starts to drip away again and Applejacks words start to weigh on my shoulders. Twilight frowns, seeing that my good mood was only temporary.

We walk in silence for most of the way there, with a few more attempts at merryment from Twilight.

Eventually we arrive and a large empty field, with quite a few target dummys and large boulders, the land looked scorched and charred and there where parts of dummys everywhere.

"This is where I go when I get frustrated. Sometimes it feels good to just unload your magic at something, I thought it might help you relieve some stress." She the procedded to turn away from me and face one of the dummys.

Twilight Sparkle's horn glew lightly with magic, the glow from her horn steadly increasing until it reached a point of blinding birghtness and she fired a dark purple bolt of energy at a nearby dummy, scorching it but not destroying it.

She smiled and gestured wordlessly for me to give it a try.

I gave her my best smile and walked up to next to her, focusing on the dummy she had hit.

I focused energy into my horn and felt my energy coalecing into one point, building up hotter and hotter until it burned, I felt my eyes watering and my vision blurred. I wasn't giving up that easy though, I channeled more energy into my horn until it reached a breaking point.

My forehead felt like a dam, holding back a lake of water, slowly reaching overflowing. I felt a crack run down this proverbial dam and felt a drop of the *water* flow out before hearing a scream. Startled I released the magic and opened my eyes.

The scene set before me was extreme to say the least. The dummy in front of me was gone, in fact, so were all the other ones. and the boulders. In fact, pretty much everything that wasn't the ground or alive was on the other side of the field or in a pile of ash scattered about the field, and the things that were alive didn't do so well either.

"Well... maybe less power next time" Twilight Sparkle chimed in, lowering the shield she had raised.

"Lucky I have quick reflexes."

Well... It had been a little over an hour since I woke up and I had already risked someponys life.

Today's going to be terrible.

**I quite enjoyed that one... Short chapter though...**


	12. Merryment

**Mysterious Alicorn **

**Chapter 12**

**By Aponymous**

"Well... That didn't go well.." Twilight sighed as we walked back into town.

"Guess it's time to try the next thing then."

I give her a quizzical look and she smiles and trots ahead. I follow behind for a while before we arrive at Carousel boutique.

There must have been confusion in my expression because Twilight Sparkle said

"Some of us figured you could use some cheering up, so we're going to each have a try"

She smiled cheerfully and gave the door a knock. A voice rang musicly from inside

"It's open"

Twilight opened the door and led the way in, once inside I looked in horror as my eyes beheld the sight before me. The entire area was filled with colorful fabric, boxes of jewels and things that I wasn't entirely sure what to call and there was rarity standing in the middle looking positivly exited.

"Hello dear"

I smile half-heartedly and wave a hoof at her.

"Well I suppose we better get started, I assume Twilight filled you in?"

I shake my head no.

Rarity looks at Twilight and frowns

"I wanted it to be a suprise" Twilight says, frowning back

Rarity seems to think this is a good enough reason because she reverts back to her cheery demeanor.

"We are going to make you a fabuloas outfit!"

I frown, needless to say the next few hours leave something to be desired. Being fitted for clothes and mesured, rarity occasionly tutting or exclaiming in awe at some idea she just had. After about a half an hour of fitting, sewing, cutting and changing fabrics Rarity smiled and said

"It's done!"

For the first time since entering Carousel boutique I smiled, maybe now I could go back to the solace of my bed.

"Give it a try, go on" Rarity said, nudging me in front of a mirror.

I looked at myself and while not quiet worth the ordeal it took to make it, I did look snazzy.

Before me was standing a dark colored alicorn wearing a dark grey vest with deep four deep blue saphires encrusted the chest area forming a line running from one side of the neck to the other. It fit snugly around the wings, displaying them and contrasting them against sides of the vest. There were intricate designs stiched along sides and front.

All in all I looked pretty awesome, atleast I didn't look like the pony that had killed somepony . I gave rarity a big smile and Twilight thanked her before we left the boutique.

"Well I thought that went pretty well, are you feeling better"

I smile and nod hoping my feeling of elation will last.

"Well that doesn't mean we need to stop now."

I couldn't help but think maybe the day wouldn't turn out as badly as it started.

* * *

><p>The day went on fairly well, Twilight Sparkle and I had a picnic for lunch and went to a fancy resturant for dinner. Around sundown we started heading back toward Fluttershy's cottage.<p>

As we walked down the road away from the main part of the town I took in the scenery, the trees were changing to their fall colors. Twilight seemed to notice me enjoying the scenery because she opened her mouth to say something before a voice coming from above us said loudly

"Where are you going?"

Both Twilight and I nearly jumped out of our skin before glaring upwards in unison. Rainbow Dash was floating a few meters above us and smiling, enjoying startling us.

"Don't scare us like that"

"I'm sorry"

She clearly wasn't. After floating there for a few seconds she decended and landed in front of us, still smiling, containing laughter.

"So, where were you going?"

"Back to Fluttershy's Cottage." Twilight said, clearly not amused

"We just had a day out, we were trying to cheer him up, after all that had happened the other day."

Rainbow Dash frowned and said

"How come I don't get a turn?"

Twilight frowned, looking confused

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you got a turn to cheer him up why don't I?"

Twilight's frown deepend

"He's already been cheered up."

"No one can be cheered up to much!"

Twilight looked at me, looking worried but I didn't see why. I just shrugged and walked up to Rainbow Dash, If a little bit of cheer is a good thing, why would more be bad?

"Have him back before sundown" Twilight said assertivly, sounding very motherly. Rainbow Dash only smiled in response and gestured for me to follow her, I did. As we trotted down the path I was finding it hard to keep up, Rainbow dash seemed determined to keep ahead of me.

I wanted to ask where we were going but couldn't figure out how, so I just resigned to walking a short distance behind Rainbow Dash. We walked back toward Ponyville for a little while before arriveing in front of a dilapidated building which, while may have been a sight in it's prime, was not all that impressive.

Rainbow seemed was smiling as she made a grand gesture towards the building and exclaimed

"Welcome to the Gilded Dragon!"

I wasn't that impressed, but I smiled and gestured for her to go ahead in. The inside of the building looked nearly as bad as the outside, basicly a one room box with about 5 meters of space in each direction, with a bar and stools in one side, and some booths and a jukebox on the other.

"Pretty sweet, huh?"

I snapped out of it and smiled half heartedly.

"Ever been drinking before?"

Well, considering most of what I could remember either invovled me being on a bed, unable to move or limping around Fluttershy's cottage, no.

Unfortunatly being unable to talk also meant I couldnt make snarky comments so I just shook my head.

"Well, this should be fun"

We approached the bartender and he seemed to recognize Rainbow.

"Hey there, It's been a while, Whose this?"

He gestured at me, waggleing his eyebrows, Rainbow Dash simply laughed and replied

"Nah, he's smitten with Fluttershy."

"Good luck with that one buddy."

I just frown and gesture at Dash

"Oh right! He can't talk."

The bartender looked at me for a second, seeming to be trying to figure something out.

"Wait a minute! Why does he have a horn AND wings"

I put my hoof to my face, realizing how obvious it had been, in fact, the idea that no one had noticed so far amazed me.

"He's just a unicorn who used a wing spell, relax."

I frowned and looked at her, she winked at me and returned her attention to the bartender

"Now, are you going to serve us drinks or what?"

The bartender smiled, seeming to already know what to get. I'm not sure what it was, but it was not good. My throat burned as it went down and I started coughing and gagging.

"Maybe something a bit weaker for my freind here."

Rainbow took a shot of whatever it was that was in the old bottle the bartender had pulled out, amazing me and disgusting me. She saw the expression on my face and smiled

"It's an aquired taste."

The bartender put another drink in front of me and I carefully smelled it, dipped a hoof in it and gave it a good look before tasting it. Whatever this was a lot less obtrusive than the other one. Overall it was less burny and a bit tangy, I quite enjoyed it.

The next few hours, at least I think it was hours, are a bit hazy. I remember a lot of laughing, shouting and storytelling, not that I had any stories of my own, or could even if I did.

There were some very surreal moments though, as if Rainbow Dash let her emotional barriers fall. She would talk about her father, always seeking approval or affection though never reciving it. After a few moments she seemed to remember herself and went back to normal, acting as though nothing happened.

As we left the bar Rainbow was tripping over herself trying to walk. Almost walking into a lightpole adjacent to the bar. Laughing to herself she leaned on me to keep stable and asked

"Do you think I could stay at Fluttershy's cottage tonight, would she mind?"

I didn't think there was anything Fluttershy wouldn't do for a freind, so I just nodded and started all but carrying Rainbow towards the quaint cottage on the edge of the Everfree. As *we* walked Rainbow Dash talked, changing from a light tone to a slightly serious one.

"You know, Fluttershy isn't afraid of you, not really. She just needs time to stop seeing that pony everytime she looks at you. If she was really afraid of you she would bury her head in the ground every time she saw you."

I let this sink in and remained silent, in thought. Of all the people that tried to cheer me up today, Rainbow Dash did the best job with a few heartfelt words. It really was a good idea to go out drinking with Dash.

Try telling me that tommorow though.

**So... how did you like that one? I have a few plans coming up that should come into fruition in the next few chapters, Thanks a lot for you support.**

**Aponymous**


	13. The Letter

**Mysterious Alicorn **

**By Aponymous**

**Chapter 13**

Speaking as somepony who's first memory is bleeding out in a thorny bush, a hangover isn't as bad as people say it is. Having a hangover is however, no a comfortable sensation in the slightest.

I woke up to the sound of loud snoring and birds chirping. I opened my eyes to reveal Fluttershy's cottage, warm and dark, with the curtains shut and a warm pot of coffee sitting on the bedside table. I turned my attention to the source of the snoring and found Rainbow Dash laying there, seeming to have collapsed at about the same time I did, sleeping like a rock.

I put a hoof to my forehead and groaned, the feeling of pain I once though would be ever-present had returned in a lesser form, my head felt like it was going to explode. Apparently Rainbow is a light sleeper, because my groan seemed to have woken her.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she spotted the coffee pot and smiled

"Did you make that?"

I shake my head, Rainbow Dash was about to start talking again when Fluttershy reentered the room.

"How are you two feeling" She said quietly, still not making eye contact with me.

"Pretty good, althought this one doesn't look like he's doing so well." Rainbow said as she nudged me in the rib.

Fluttershy frowned and went to get me a cold glass of water.

"I'll be back in a second, you should lay down"

Rainbow lowered her voice and said with urgency

"If you want to get back in good graces with Fluttershy you need to be vunerable, Fluttershy loves taking care of hurt animals and your about as close to an injured puppy as a pony can get."

I frowned at her but nodded nevertheless. It seemed rather dishonest but if Rainbow thinks it would help things go back to normal it's worth a try, it wasn't like I would have to change how I normally act, I am was usually pretty vunerable regaurdless.

"Well, I'm going to head back home. Last night was fun, let's do it again sometime."

Rainbow went to say her goodbyes to Fluttershy and left for her cloud home, leaving me to bear my vunerable side to Fluttershy, a feat easily acheved considering what had been going on recently.

Over the next few hours I mostly just tryed to sooth my heading and converse with Fluttershy as best I could without words. Once I started feeling better she took a serious tone, well, serious for Fluttershy.

"Are you feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Good, Twilight was wondering if she could mybe talk to you at some point, if thats ok."

Glad to see her as her normal self again I smiled and nodded yes.

She gestured wordlessly for me to follow and we walked towards Twilights Library together. As we walked it was mostly silent, not what I would call and awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence.

I wanted to ask what Twilight wanted to talk about but couldn't figure out a way to mime it, although Fluttershy seemed to notice this though and she said

"Twilight will explain when we get there, but I think it has something to do with the letter she sent to the princesses"

I furrowed my brow and frowned, weren't the other only two known alicorns the princesses? What would they do with me? Would they know were I came from?

"I'm sure it will be fine"

Fluttershy was trying to make me feel better, I could tell she wasn't sure it would be fine. We continued in silence past that point, both engrossed in though and worries.

Once at Twilight's Library we approached the door, knocked and waited a second before Twilights voice emanated from inside.

"Spike! Can you get that?"

At this point Fluttershy seemed to perk up.

"You haven't meet spike before, have you?"

I shook my head no.

"He's been in Canterlot visiting Twilight's parents and picking up some books from the royal library."

I nod my head and the door opens, revealing a small dragon looking flustered.

"It's Fluttershy and some guy"

"Let them in!" Twilights voice rang from up the stairs

I gave Spike a good look, he was a bit strange, but what did I know? Maybe many ponys had dragons.

Spike gestured for us to come in we trotted into the hollow tree Twilight called home. Twilight was walking down the stairs as we entered the building, smiling and waving us toward the seats near a table in one side of the room.

We obliged and Twilght cleared her throat, her expression now serious. Both Fluttershy and I watched intently as she took a letter off of the table and began to read.

**What will the letter say? I'm not sure! Find out when I decide next time on DRAGON BALL ZZZZZZ... wait a second, no, thats not it. Fanfiction. thats what this is.**


	14. A PARTY!

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 14**

**By Aponymous**

**A/N, I cringe everytime I use the name Shadow Horn... Not retconing it though, yet at least...**

_My dearest student Twilight,_

_This is most troubling news, I would like to meet this "Shadow Horn" in person, enclosed are 8 tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. We will speak more of this in person. _

_-Princess Celestia_

"Wasn't that kind of short?" A high pitched voice emanated from nowhere in particular.

Me, Fluttershy and Twilight all looked around searching for where the voice came from. Not finding anything we all returned our gaze to the area around us to find Pinkie Pie sitting next to Twilight.

"How did you get there?" Twilight said, not looking nearly as suprised as she should have.

"Get where?" Pinkie Pie responded looking completely confused

"Right- ugh, nevermind" Twilight sighed

"So why was that so short?"

Twilight sat there for a second before frowning and saying

"That's a good point... Most of Celestia's letters are quiet lengthy, the fact that this is so short is worrying."

"I'm sure it's fine Twilight, she probubly just wants to talk to you in person at The Gala last week" Fluttershy seemed to be trying to reassure her, in the way she so often does. Twilight was about to respond when Pinkie yelled

"WAIT A MINUTE! THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA!" It seemed as though Pinkie just noticed that part of the letter.

Twilight's ears flattened "Pinkie, you had a horrible time last year."

"But this year we will be together! So no horrible dates, no bad business and no psycotic breaks!

Fluttershy looked at the ground pointedly and tried to hide within her mane, face turning a deep shade of red. "I- I thought we weren't going to mention that" Her voice was quiet and subduded, with a hint of annoyance.

Pinkie was unfazed "OH! I forgot, you guys are invited to the welcome party for Shadow Horn, it'll be super-duper funtastic!"

Conversation continued for a while until Fluttershy and I left for the cottage to get ready for Pinkie's party, bathing and having a light dinner. Once we started toward Sugar Cube Corner we fell into silence, not awkwardly, more like a comfortable silence.

As the time stretched on the silence continued, remenicent of the time I spent in recovery. It was nice, nothing was said, nothing needed to be. By the time we arrived at Sugar Cube Corner the party was in full swing, seeming as though Pinkie had invited everypony in Ponyville.

We parted ways, Fluttershy heading towards the punch table and I made my way to no where in particular, looking for somewhere quiet. Needless to say I didn't have any luck. I began looking for familier faces and after a few moments of searching found spike conversing with a pair of young colts.

I approached and he glanced at me before quickly speaking to the colts and turning to me and speaking

"Hey... you..." It was fairly clear he had forgotten my name, not that I could blame him or tell him off if I could.

I returned the smile and gestured at the two young colts sitting across from him

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, this is snips and this is snails" he gestures at each one of them in turn

I wave and they look at me expectantly. After a few moments spike remembered I couldn't speak

"Right, He's a mute" As he speaks I lower my gaze, feeling awkward. None of us speak for a few seconds and I start to think of an exuse to leave before realizing I can't talk and just gesturing vaugly before walking away.

I made a beeline for the punch table, somewhere I knew that someone I recognized would be. Sometimes Pony's tryed to introduce themselves as I passed but I wasn't sure what to do, so I just motioned vaugly and continued my pace.

After I arrived at the punch table I took stock of my surrondings. Music was still playing loudly enough to make me regret the prior night but not quiet so loud as to keep conversation from occuring. Crowded around the punch table were well more than 10 ponies all chit-chatting amoungst each other. Normally I would feel slightly left out but right now I was just trying to clear the headache still fogging my mind.

I was making a mental note to drink some water when I caught sight of Fluttershy talking to a stallion at the other end of the table, as I approached I did my best to gauge the situation, looking for a point to jump into the conversation.

Fluttershy seemed to not take notice of me as the stallion spoke to her.

"So what's a mare like you doing at a party like this"

There was an air of condecention in his voice as her gestured around at the party

Fluttershy seemed to be trying to hide in her mane, and spoke with a voice that was such a high pitch it seemed as though it would make dogs whine.

"I'm here for a freind..."

She trailed off at the end of her sentence awkwardly and as horrible as I felt for finding amusment in it, boy was she adorable.

The stallion seemed unperturbed, continuing to talk

"Yeah, I'm here with a freind as well. Are you looking for an exuse to get out?"

It was around this time I realized he was hitting on her, rather forwardly. I stepped into the converstation immidiatly.

"Who's this?" The stallion remarked, seeing someone step into the conversation

"This is my freind, Shadow Horn" Fluttershy seemed gratefull for my presence and her voice dropped a few octaves

His voice smelled strongly of alchol and he frowned

I stood there, stareing at him with the best unearthly air I could muster, doing my best to remain unblinking, unmoving and as freindly as I could muster (While remaining alienating)

He watched me for a few seconds before making an exuse and quickly walking away. Fluttershy thanked me profusely and I served us both punch.

The rest of the night went on fairly well, warding off suiters, laughing at Pinkie Pie's antics and most of all containing laughter at twilight's dancing.

After a little while Fluttershy asked if I wanted to go for a walk. She seemed far more, how do I put this? Fluttershy like than usual.

It was then I decided that I may as well just have out with it and we left on our walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm leaving for a week and this is the last chapter I had saved in reserve, so... Seeya soon<strong>


	15. Ashtermath Get it?

**Mysterious Alicorn  
><strong>**Chapter 15  
><strong>**By Aponymous**

* * *

><p>"Would you like to go on a walk?"<p>

Fluttershy seemed more timid than usual but it wasn't as though I could inquire, so i simply nodded and gestured for the front door.

As we left I gave a look back to the room, now mostly empty other than our small group of freinds, to see Twilight giving me a supportave look, as though to say *Good luck*. I smiled at her and followed Fluttershy out the door.

The main street was deserted, shadows clung to every corner not lit by the street-lights. Mist was filtered the light, causing the shafts emanating from the fires to be visible. We stepped out onto the sidewalk and started trotting, going no where in particular. Silence once again fell over us like a thick fog, seeming almost hesitant to leave.

Fluttershy was keeping pace, looking pointedly at the ground in front of her. I realized it must be incredibly hard to have a conversation with somepony who can't talk, unfortunatly there wasn't much I could do to remedy that so I just kept walking and hoped she enjoyed the silence as much as I did.

We continued the walk in until we arrived at the park, at which point I gestured up the hill to the lookout point. She nodded and we began up the hill still remaining in silence. A silence I could feel gradually becoming less of a comfortable one and more of an awkward silence.

After what felt like an eternity we arived at lookout point. The whole of Ponyville was lain before us in one breathtaking view. Everything was in front of us, looking as though it could be picked up in one hoof.

I turned to Fluttershy to find her admiring the view, looking entrenched in thought. My mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to communicate my feelings without speaking. Fluttershy turned her gaze from the town and met my eyes, still remaining just as mute as me.

After a few moments of stareing my mind stopped trying and simply did. I slowly leaned foward, lowering my head, closing my eyes and hopeing above hope that this was the right thing to do. I could feel her breath on the tip of my nose and angled my head slightly before after what felt like an eternity, contact.

My mind went blank, the endless worrying and indecision stopped and all I could think about was the warmth of the contact between us. If I had been capable of thought I would have worried about when to break off as to not seem to intense, but fortunatly, I was not. After what felt like an eternity we broke apart, both dumbstruck.

I tried to gauge her reaction, she wasn't hitting me which was a good sign. She took a moment to gather herself before saying with a voice resembling that of a frightented mouse

"I might have a crush on you"

A small part of me found the way she worded that amusing, however, a much larger part of me was ecstatic that my feelings where returned and I could finnaly get some closure. We leaned in for another much shorter kiss before gazing back out across the town.

We instantly noticed something was awry. thick colomns of smoke were rising from the village and we could see the tips of large fires billowing from over the tops of buildings. For the first few seconds we just stood there, not sure what we were looking at. It seemed to strike us both at the same time that the fires couldn't have spread naturally.

* * *

><p>I decided whatever was happening, I would put a stop to it or at the very least help. Just as I began to take note of where the fires were Fluttershy gasped and shouted<p>

"My cottage! MY ANIMALS!"

It occured to me that there were five fires. One for each of my freinds, that didn't live in clouds that is. I gestured for her to ago ahead, signaling that I would catch up. It was strange, I didn't feel paniced or worried. From an onlookers perspective I would have seemed cool, calm and collected.

That doesn't mean I moved slowly though. I ran faster than I had before, sprinting down the same path we took to get to the Park. I slowed as I approached the corner adjactent to Sugar Cube Corner, useing a more cautious manner of approach this time, trying to muffle my hoofsteps.

I poked my head around the corner and was horrified by the sight before me. 3 Unicorns stood before me lobbing what seemed to be small containers at liquid at the pastry shop. The containers burst open on impact and spread liquid fire everywhere.

Rage boiled-up from a place within me I'm ashamed to admit exists. I was hesitant to hurt more ponies but I wasn't going to let them burn my freinds home to the ground. I began to focus my magic, aiming for more control than I had previously exerted, and attempted to levitate their legs.

The effect was instantanious, all three of them shuddered out of suprise and began looking around before spotting me. By the time they began to focus their magic on me it was to late. Whatever is wrong with my magic began to work itself on their legs. I won't go into great detail, but it's not something I want to do again.

Screams eminated from their collective mouths but I didn't pay attention to them beyond the point at which they weren't a threat. I stepped over them and opened the door to the burning building. The inside was in no better shape than the outside, pretty much the only difference was that I didn't get the drop on the Unicorns in there.

It took me a few moments to gauge the situation but I didn't let my guard down. On the far side of the room stood five distraught looking mares, standing their ground behind a shield Twilight was generating. The 3 unicorns standing adjacent to the door I just entered had turned to me and red bolts of magic at me.

Fortunatly for me, I wasn't all the way in the house and Adrenelne had heightend my reaction time. I ducked out of the room, feeling the bolts of magic pass by me by a matter of inches, shattering the doorframe.

Two of them continued firing at me while the other went back to trying to crack Twilight's shield, which seemed to be wavering. Twilight looked exhausted her magic dimming more every second.

I wasn't going to risk time concentraiting on a non-lethal method of taking them down. I just reached out with my magic, feeling for them. Once I had a handle on them I just poured unfocused, unbridled energy into them.

After a few seconds the shooting stopped and the screaming began. I looked away, but it sounded rough. I opened my eyes and took in the situation. three small piles of ashe sat on the ground, wreathed in flames. I paid them as little attention as I could focusing on prefering to focus on the mares.

Even as I turned my gaze to them, my attention is ripped away by a voice coming from the raidio.

_"Sandman Actual come in, this is Sandman 2, We've almost finished at the Cottage. Have you finished in the village?"_

I met eyes with Rainbow Dash, who was the only one not comforting somepony else.

"Fluttershy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending the chapter here because I'm to tired to continue, so... What will h appen? Will Fluttershy be ok? Who sent these Ponies?<strong>

**That was Rainbow talking by the way.**


	16. Fluttershy!

**Mysterious Alicorn  
><strong>**Chapter 16**

By Aponymous

**I'm about to do something I haven't before, ASK FOR REVEIWS DUN DUN DUN**

******I've seen a lot of ponies favoriting the story and subscribing to me being an author and such but not reviewing, Now, while your not obligated to, it makes me smile. It gives me the same feeling I feel when I watch ponies. Also, I'm putting a lot of time into this and reviews make me feel like it's worth it.**

**-Aponymous**

* * *

><p>I wish I could say the thoughts passing through my mind were innocent, that I still wanted to stop the ponies at Fluttershy's cottage without killing them. I can't.<p>

* * *

><p>Buildings Blured together as I ran, smoke filled my lungs, fire burnt my face. I followed the path to Fluttershy's cottage I had grown familier with, fond memories juxtaposed against the burning buildings. without really noticing I made it past the point that fire had spread and the smoke gradually cleared from my lungs.<p>

I hardly noticed, I was nearing Fluttershy's cottage and I needed to concentrate. The billowing colomn of smoke was coming up on me fast, I picked up the pace, running as fast as I could until the cottage was in sight.

The scene before me was one of horror. The fire seemed be spreading faster than in town, looking back I suppose that makes sense, seeing as how everything was wood or hay here. Thick black smoke was everywhere, clouding my lungs and making my throat burn with every inhalation. There were once again 6 unicorn ponies lobbing fire around the buildings but they were secondary, right now I needed to find Fluttershy.

I began searching for her, remaining hidden from the six fire-throwers, before my eyes fell upon her. The worst of my fears were confirmed, laying on the ground next to the Fire-Throwers was a cream colored mare, breathing shallowly and covered in ash.

I stepped out into the clearing, Fire-Throwers completely forgotten and started walking toward Fluttershy. My mind had gone blank, as though nothing in the world stood in my way. I couldn't feel the smoke burning my lungs, the heat from the flames licking my face no longer registered.

Somewhere in my mind I could hear the screams of the Fire-Throwers but I didn't honestly care. Once I reached Fluttershy I realized things were much worse than I had realized. It looked as though one of the canisters had broken open right next to her. there were small patches where her coat had been damaged by the fire, her mane was singed and blackend, the latter end of her tail was missing entirely.

Fluttershy was breathing lightly and blacked out cold but other than that she didn't seem mortally wounded. I took a few seconds to asess the situation, it was not a pretty sight. Whereas the other ponies I had... killed... where at least turned into piles of ashe, these Fire-Throwers seemed to be, scattered, that's the only way I can describe it. Scattered across the yard.

I looked away from the mess of gore and turned my gaze back to Fluttershy, still breathing, I hoisted her onto my back as carefully as I could and started for the hospital as quickly as I dare. Fluttershy groaned faintly as I carried her. The hospital was in the section of town not burning, thankfully, so at least her breathing wasn't impeded by smoke during the walk.

Once the hospital was in sight I picked up the pace, egar to get Fluttershy to ponies who could help her. As I opened the door to the lobby I saw it was full of ponies, most of whom weren't injured but were looking extremly worried. I aussmed they were here for loved ones whom where shuffled from them, to undergo treatment.

Attendants rushed up to me and took Fluttershy from my back onto a strecher, I was hesitant to let her go but knew it was nessasary. They asked me numerous questions before giving up and telling me to sit down. My mind wasn't reeling, my thoughts weren't racing, I could hardly maintain a train of though, it was like the world had hit a standstill in which all that mattered was the saftey of Fluttershy.

I'm not sure how much time I spent in the lobby, waiting for some kind of answer. At some point the others in our group arrived but I hardly noticed. Twilight Sparkle was the first to speak as they approached me

"Are you ok? What happened to Fluttershy? We were following you to the cabin but got caught up by a collapsing building, we assumed you came here after."

She didn't give me time to answer, even if I could have I doubt I would have. I didn't even look up, just gestured with one hoof for them to sit.

Twilight went to talk to the attendants while the others sat down. After a few minutes of silence Pinkie Pie finnaly spoke with a quiet, wavering, weak voice that seemed almost... well... un-Pinkie-like

"What did you do to those ponies at the Cottage?"

I just shook my head and averted my gaze. We sat in awkward silence for a few more moments until Twilight returned and said in a soft, hushed voice

"We can see Fluttershy now, but be quiet, she needs her rest."

I was standing in an instant and gestured for her to lead the way. The others followed close behind, wearing similarly worried faces. Once we arrived at the room Fluttershy was staying in we all queitly trotted inside and took seats on the floor adjacent to the bed.

One by one all the others slowly fell asleep until it was just me. I ramained standing next to Fluttershy, silently willing her to get better, to wake up.

At some point day broke but I didn't even notice, my mind was still at a standstill, my world had paused.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I can't help but feel the last sentence of that was a bit lacklustre...<span>**

**Fun chapter! so much joy and happiness! yay...**

**It'll all work out, OR WILL IT? it will OR WILL IT? it will. OR WILL IT!**

**I'll stop that now...**


	17. Burnt, Shattered, Gone

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 17**

**By Aponymous**

Eventually sleep overtook me, drawing me from my paused world into that of nightmares, of liquid fire and the screams of my freinds. It was slightly better than reality.

* * *

><p>Hushed, quiet voices woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes and attempted to wipe the blur of sleep from the edges of my vision. Before me were all six of my freinds, talking amougst each other in soft voices, after a few moments they seemed to notice I had woken and Twilight turned to adress me<p>

"I'm glad your awake, Fluttershy woke up about a half and hour ago, we were going to wake you but I figured you needed your rest after such an ordeal."

I gave her a half a smile, wishing they had woken me earlier, more because I wanted to be released from my nightmares than because I wanted to be back in the real world. Without a word I approached Fluttershy, who was still laying in her bed, looking far better than she had last night.

The nurses had cleaned her up and in the full lighting of the room she didn't look quiet as badly burnt, the blackend parts of her mane seemed to have been mostly soot and her coat was only missing a few, small patches. Her tail was still missing the end but none of this was important.

The important fact was that Fluttershy was ok. She wasn't going to die, she didn't even seem to be in any particular pain. I leaned my head forward and hugged her around the neck, showing my concern and affection as best I could without words. She smelled faintly of soot and burnt hair but I didn't take notice, I was simply content with the contact, content in the knowledge that we would have more time together.

After a few moments contact I retreated from her and waited for her to speak, when she did it was in a quiet, wavering voice

"Are you ok?"

I smiled and nodded, glad to see she hadn't changed. She nearly died last night and she's asking me if I'm ok. She gave me a weak smile and I felt the overwhelming urge to hug her again.

I gestured at her, asking how she was

"I'm fine, the doctors say I'l be up and about in a few days, they say I'm lucky to have gotten out of there in as good condition as I did."

Then without warning, her entire body tensed up and she nearly shouted

"MY ANIMALS! What happened to them"

All six of us nearly jumped out of our skins at the sudden outburst, before trying to calm her down. She was taking short, shallow breaths, nearly hyperventalating as Twilight explained everything

"Most of your animals fled into the Everfree when the fires started, later today we're going to go around see what we can do to help. We'll make a stop at your house to see what's left of it"

As the last of the words came out of her mouth it occured to me just how sad that must sound. What's left of it. As though we were leaving to look at a shattered, burnt husk of something once wonderful, I suppose we were.

Fluttershy seemed to calm after that. They continued the conversation they had going before I woke, I stood quietly beside the bed. As I listened it occured to me something was missing. In the corner sat Pinkie, remaining completly quiet, looking pointedly at her feet.

Her hair had lost it's poofy nature and was hanging around her face, straight as an arrow. I left Fluttershy's side to approach her before being stopped by Rainbow Dash who was looking protective.

"Don't bother. She'll feel better in a little while."

I angled my head, looking as best I could like a confused puppy.

"She get's like this whenever anypony dies, she also just lost her home in a inferno. Give her time, she'll be back to normal soon."

Rainbow Dash didn't sound very convincing but I let it go. After all, she knew Pinkie better than I and if she said to leave it, who was I to refuse. At some point Twilight cleared her throat before speaking in the same, soft voice that everypony else had been using since I had awoken

"Shoul- Do- Are you girls ready to see what we can do around Ponyville?"

She seemed to be having trouble finding words for the situation, trying to dance around the fact that only one of our house's remained intact. Remained untouched by the destruction I seemed to have brought with me.

Reguardless of clear aprehension filling the room, all of them nodded and began to shuffle out of the room. I remained standing next to Fluttershy, not wanting to leave her side, not willing to let her out of my protection.

Fluttershy didn't seem to have the same idea though and as the last of the others left the room she spoke to me in a weak, throaty voice

"You should go with the others, make sure my animals are ok."

I nodded and turned to trot out of the room after the others, not wanting to argue with somepony who had just been hospitalized because of me.

"Wait... ummm..."

I turned around to find Fluttershy blushing deep red, looking pointedly at the wall in front of her.

"About last night, at the lookout... Do you, um, want to go on... A- a date or something some time?"

I wanted to laugh, very badly, but I didn't out of fear it may hurt her feeling. She was just so damn adorable sometimes. I smiled and nodded, she smiled in turn and after a moments hesitation, I leaned forward, hoping for another kiss or at the very least a hug. My hopes were met. Once again my mind melted, the rest of the world fell to the wayside as the reality sank in that in the midst of all this, the destruction, the Fire-Throwers, there was still something to look forward to. Something to keep me going.

The kiss lasted for what felt like only a few moments before we broke apart. I gave her one more smile and a quick hug before turning to the door to see Twilight standing there, looking amused.

"And all it took was half the town burning down..."

**I once tried to go a day without talking... I lasted about a half an hour...**

**I guess Fluttershy's a fan of damaged goods... (So to speak)**


	18. Before Me Stands a Pony

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 18**

**By Aponymous**

Once I had said my goodbye Twilight and I made our way to the lobby to meet up with the others. Twilight still smiling smugly, proud of her joke. It was strange, even in the midst of this destruction she could still find humor. It felt like it had been days since the party at Sugar Cube Corner.

I wanted to ask how the rest of the town was holding up, if anypony had died, died because of me. Not being able to talk was sometimes a blessing though, I'm not sure I could have lived with myself if I had heard the answer to that question.

Once we finnaly got out into the lobby we met up with the others, talking, trying to avoid the obvious topic at hand. I glanced around the room, ponies where everywere and most of them were burnt, blackend by soot or crying. Rarity was the first to speak to us.

"What in Celestia's name could you be smiling about. This whole day has been absolutly dreadfull!"

Twilight's smile finnaly dimmed, as though she remembered she had just made a joke about half the town burning down. "Shadow and Fluttershy finnaly admitted their feelings!"

Rairty gave me a half smile

"It's about time, you two were acting like foals."

Rainbow seemed to be about as happy for me as rarity, she however, was a bit more menacing about the whole thing.

"Good for you! Glad to see something's gone right in this mess... If you break her heart though," She took a much more menacing tone "I'll break your legs, and I think you've had enough bones broken for a lifetime."

She smiled at me and I gave her a long look, trying to figure out if she was joking. She wasn't. Neither Applejack nor Pinkie Pie said anything during the short discussion that followed, both wrapped up in thought.

As we left the hospital a horrifying thought occured to me and I quickly approached Applejack and Rarity, who were standing adjacent to each other. I caught their attention before begining the painstaking process of communication.

First I gestured at the two of them, then held my hoof about three feet off the ground, trying to ask how the fillies were.

Rarity looked confused and Applejack just glared at me with a long, hard gaze that could have reduced a dragon to tears.

"What are you trying to say dear?" Rarity was atleast trying to figure out what I was trying to communicate, Applejack just kept glaring.

I used my hoof to draw a bow in the dirt and, I must say, I did an exellent job.

Applejack and Rarity both seemed to realize what I was asking at the same time and Rairty spoke in a calm, assuring voice

"Oh! The fillies. Their with Granny Smith at Sweet Apple Acres, safe and sound."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Applejack just glared for a few more seconds before saying in a quiet, passive voice

"Despite what you brought to this town, they're fine."

I tried to pretend like I didn't hear that, I'm fairly sure she didn't notice. Closing my eyes, ears drooping, head low and slowly walking away is fairly subtle after all. I heard Rarity chastising Applejack but didn't pay it any mind, the dark cloud that had been hanging over my mind had returned, in full force.

I had caused this destruction, this chaos. Those ponys came to Ponyville for me. I trotted to the other side of the group, trying to get away from the arguing, Pinkie Pie looked up from the ground for what might have been the first time since she asked me what happened at the cottage, noticing how distraught I was. When she spoke it was with a throaty, quiet voice

"Hey, it'll be fine... we'll figure this whole thing out sooner or later."

She didn't seem to be convinced, I certantly wasn't.

"Noponies gonna ask you to leave, if thats what your worried about."

Maybe they should have. Somepony they barely know shows up, no known past, unable to speak. That pony brings nothing but destruction upon their heads, fire and injury. For all they know I could have been hunted for a good reason, for all I knew I could have been hunted for a good reason. And yet through all this, through the attack's and the destruction, they didn't want to make me go. Most of them at least.

Pinkie continue trying to cheer me up as we continued toward our first destination, making little headway, the act of it seemed to cheer Pinkie up a little though. I suppose it made sense, her cutie-mark was all about making ponies happy. She had begun making conversation with the others again and her hair seemed slightly less straight. After a while of walking we finnaly arrived at our first destination, Carousel Boutique.

Set before us was a sight of destruction. You could tell the Fire-Throwers had spent extra time torching this building in particular, the entire second floor had collapsed, you could see the burnt fabric scattered about the floor, the dummys laying on the ground, burnt almost to the point that you couldn't tell what they used to be. Rairty seemed to be taking this fairly well for someone who just had their whole life destroyed, that's not saying much though. Given the situation I was suprised she wasn't sobbing on the floor.

Her eyes were however, full of tears and she seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown

"I suppose I can rebuild, start from scratch..."

The other's moved to comfort her as I rummaged around, I couldn't help but feel as though it would be inapropriate for the one who wrought this to console her. What would I say, even If I could speak? _Sorry those ponies burnt down your house looking for me, guess thats life. _ As I looked for anything salvagable I came across a large mirror, the one I had used to admire my new outfit. I wiped the ash from it and once again used it to inspect myself.

Before me stood a pony, almost unreconizable as the one from only a few days ago. Ash covered me from head to hoof, matching my color scheme but still noticable. Heavy bags had formed under my eyes, scorch marks covered a good portion of my body where the fire had singed my coat. Before me stood a battered, broken pony who looked as though he had just left a warzone. At least the outside matched the inside.

I shook my head, trying to dismiss such negative thoughts. If I was going to get to the bottom of whatever was after me, I would have to focus, I had time for self-pity later. I turned from the mirror to check on the mares, who had begun rummaging through the wreckage, the same way I had. Rarity seemed to be doing better, whatever they had told her seemed to brighten her mood, even only a little.

LINEBREAK

The wreckage of Rarity's house had left us in poor spirits, we had found a few things that survived the fire but there wasn't much. Conversation had died down after a few minutes of wandering around the wreckage. We had all become absorbed in our own thoughts, either wandering, trying to get their minds off what we were doing, or absorbing themselves in self pity.

Once we got moving to our next destination the others began talking again. It was nothing more than small talk, trying to avoid the obvious subject at hand, but it was comforting to have them speak. The silence left me alone to wallow in my own self pity, something I'd like to avoid. Eventually we arrived at our next destination, Sugar Cube Corner.

Whatever poofyness had returned to Pinkie's hair during the time spent walking had vanished. Her whole color scheme seemed to diminish in hue the closer we got. By the time we got there it looked like she was going to cry.

Sugar Cube Corner had faired better than Carousel Botiuqe but for some reason, it seemed worse. Perhaps it was how idillic it normally looked, perhaps it was the fact that because some of it's original shape still stood it was more reconizable, but either way it was bad.

All that remained was a burnt, barely standing shell of a building. The second floor remained intacted, even if only barely. There was spattering of color every now and then, places untouched by the fire for the most part, only acting to make the burnt sections much worse.

Pinkie Pie was completely silent as she trotted into the build, taking a seat in the middle of the room. Looking worse than before, if that was possible. She just sat there, looking almost like a statue, staring at the burnt wreckage of her home. The strangest thing was the lack of motion, the only sign of movement was tears streaming down her face, a sharp change from her usual mannerisims.

Once again, the other 5 attempted to comfort Pinkie as I rummaged around. I didn't find much, nothing of import. I took a quick glance at the 6 mares before doing a double take. They seemed so perfect, so in sync. Each so different but fitting together, like a puzzle. It was then a wonderous idea occured to me, one that hopefull could cheer Pinkie up.

I picked up a piece of chared wood and approached the mares. They gave me a confused look and I smiled and started drawing. My drawings were crude but legible, first I drew 6 ponys, then 6 houses. I crossed the six houses, eliciting a small sob from Pinkie Pie.

I felt bad for that, but I was sure this would cheer her up, I drew a much larger house, then six mares adjacent to the large house. My freinds just sat there for a few moments, stareing. After a couple of seconds Pinkies eyes seemed to double in size, she gasped and with a sudden explosion of pink, her hair poofed to its normal size and shape!

"OH MY! THAT'S THE GREATEST IDEA EVER! THE ABSOLUTLY GREATEST BESTEST IDEA EVER!"

It was the reaction I was hoping for, even if it did break my eardrums.

**What was he suggesting? You figure it out! xD**

**Sorry this took so long...**

**I would like to adress an anonymous reveiw I got... First of all, Thanks for an amazing reveiw, this was great and helped a lot. **

**I'm specificly going to talk about the 'evil' things he does. I specificly didn't have him do anything I wouldn't do myself. I would gladly kill anyone who wanted to hurt my family or freinds. Also, he is basicly a foal, he doesn't have memorys and therefore doesn't have as much of a sense of right and wrong than most ponies would. What he knows is that ponies are hurting his freinds and he has the power to stop that. He knows that he shouldn't kill them, but he doesn't have all the time and experience most people have to gather empathy.**

**By self-control I meant he was paniced and needed to concentrate and control his magic carefully as to not kill them, but I can see how it would have been interpretted as that.**

**Fluttershy only saw him kill one pony, she was unconceies for the rest of it, and the stallion she saw him kill was in mid knife swing when it happened.**

**I can understand all your points and thank you so much for bringing them up, thanks for the praise!**

**I need to label this fic as hurt/comfort...**

**-Aponymous**


	19. Did you do this?

**Mysterious Alicorn **

**Chapter 19**

**By Aponymous**

* * *

><p>"It could work"<p>

Twilight seemed to be doing calculations in her head

"I had my treehouse insured, I'm fairly sure you had your house insured as well Rarity, we could afford a sizeable abode."

Rarity nodded in agreement

"It would be quite nice, assuming the rest of you can keep the common areas clean."

Rainbow Dash just looked confused

"What are you girls talking about?"

Pinkie, who was still bouncing around excitedly, came to a sudden stop

"Isn't it obvious Dashie! We should make a community house! A place for all of us to live together!"

Pinkie was brimming with excitement, you almost couldn't tell her house had just been burnt down. Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at my drawing, thinking. Applejack however, was the first to speak

"You only drew six ponies."

She spoke in a monotone, as though not wanting to betray an opinion, I however, was sure she was hoping this mean't I was planning to leave.

I was about to start drawing again when Rainbow spoke

"My place didn't burn down..."

That may have been the first time I'd ever heard that sentence said with a hint of sadness... Not that I had to many memories to begin with. I had taken this into account, thus the six ponies.

"Well it's not like you can't sell your place to live with us Dashie!"

Pinkie's smile still hadn't faltered, it was actually kind of creepy, the duo began then began talking about the different reasons for joining us or not joining us.

"I'm not sure I'd like to be away from the sky..."

"But you'd get to spend so much time with your friends! We could go pranking or partying or clubbing or drinking or-"

"There's that... but what if we get sick of each other? I'm not sure I could spend that much time with Rarity, no offence, without ripping mane out"

"It'll be fine! We'll have a ton of fun and everyone can be together and we'll be like a big family!"

For some reason, that last part -about the family- sounded intensely sad. Nothing about it in particular was that terribly sad, it was something about how forced the cheeriness in her voice sounded. It seemed to reverberate between all the ponies present because nopony talked for a few moments.

"I suppose it could work..."

Rainbow Dash didn't seem to want to talk about this further, and Pinkie didn't press the issue, beyond gushing about how fun it would be, how every night would be like a sleepover. I drew a seventh pony around the large house for a reason I wasn't sure of, for some reason, it gave me a feeling of security to know I was still going to be allowed in their lives, even after all that I'd wrought, they still didn't hate me.

The feeling of security wasn't bound to last forever though...

* * *

><p>Nothing was left of Twilight's library, nothing at all. I suppose a treehouse filled with books is rather Flammable. Twilight took it far better than the others though, I suppose she hadn't been here quite as long. The only thing interesting was finding out from spike that the other Fire-throwers had... expired... overnight.<p>

After finishing at the Library we had one more destination before Fluttershy's Cottage.

Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>My worst fears had come into fruition. As we approached Sweet Apple Acres even Pinkie Pie quieted. It seemed the Fire-Throwers had done just enough damage to make the fire in the orchard spread, reducing the majority of it to ash. The barn hadn't been touched as badly as the library or the boutique but still had quiet a bit of damage.<p>

Applejack didn't have the same reaction as most of the others, she simply put on a strong face and trotted forward, towards the barn house. The rest of us exchanged concerned looks before following her. As we walked up the road leading to the barn the destruction of the orchard became more evident. Ashen tree stumps covered the hills for as far as we could see, it didn't look like any trees survived, a sad sight to say the least.

Once we got to the barn we found there wasn't much need for rummaging, everything was mostly intact and the overall structure of the barn wasn't to badly damaged. It was the orchard that was the problem, the trees would take years to grow back.

We split up, each taking a different section of the farm, except for Applejack that is, She just wandered off in a random direction. Unfortunately, the direction she went in was also in the area I was checking...

After about 10 minutes of wandering I came across Applejack leaning up against a tree, bawling her eyes out. I'm going to be honest, I wasn't sure how to approach the situation. She clearly didn't want anypony to see her crying, Applejack however, seemed to have a different plan

"C'mon out"

I stepped out of the tree stump I'd been hiding behind, embarrassed at being caught spying.

"What do ya want?"

I shrug awkwardly, still unsure of what I could say. Applejack was just getting angrier and angrier

"I said, what do ya want! Oh, that's right! You can't talk! Maybe if you could you would explain why you're still here!"

I just stood there, doing my best poker face.

"Look at what you've brought on! Nothing but destruction! Some random stallion shows up, unable to talk and gets a crush on Fluttershy and suddenly he's family! Suddenly he's worth risking everypony's lives for! It's not like you've earned our loyalty!"

I couldn't disagree, everything she said rang true. I just hung my head low and took the berating, hoping at the very least to let Applejack vent herself. It went on like that for a while until tears started flowing. Applejack noticed this and sighed

"Let's go back to the others"

The rest of the walk back to the others was an awkward silence, the sadness in Applejack had turned to rage, the rage had been vented at me and she seemed to be feeling better. Once we met up with the others we exchanged curt nods and once again embarked on our next destination.

Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

><p>We had seemed to have fallen into a routine, get to a place, comfort the owner of said place, rummage around for a bit before continuing to our next destination and falling silent once we arrive at said destination. The trip to Fluttershy's cottage was no different. This time however, talking took a much more abrupt stop. Twilight was the first to break the silence<p>

"Oh dear."

I wouldn't say that summed up the situation. Even from a distance you could tell this would be bad. Gore mattered the ground, leaving very little room to walk without stepping in... something... Blood was everywhere, you could hardly look away, mostly because there wasn't very many places that you could look that weren't bloody. Gasps ensued from all 5 of the mares, even Rainbow Dash. Twilight, once again taking the lead asked in a quiet voice

"Did you do this?"

I averted my eyes and nodded. They didn't ask any follow up questions, they didn't talk amongst each other as I went to rummage, they didn't sympathize or condemn, there was just silence, something which seemed to be becoming a theme in my life. Silence is one of those things that can be one of the most comfortable things in the world or one of the least comfortable things in the world. Guess which one that was.

The entire time spent at the house was nothing but uncomfortable. We spent less time at the cottage than any other house. It was made of sturdy stuff and mostly survived, it might even be salvageable, but nopony wanted to stay there, it was starting to stink.

* * *

><p>The same routine seemed to remain true, even after the ordeal that was the cottage small talk still leaked back into the walk back to the hospital. I didn't pay much attention, basicly just caught snippits, stuff about the new house, about where to put it. The only thing that interested me enough to draw me from my pit of self-pityhatred was Twilight, who said

"The mayors supposed to be having a speech at noon, about what we should do about this attack."

My heart stopped, I hadn't even thought about the rest of the town, how they'd be affected by this. My sympathetic thoughts quickly turned into paranoid ones however, fearing they'd want to kick me out of the town, it's wasn't like they'd be unjustified. Apparently this worry was written all over my face however, because Rainbow Dash attempted to comfort me

"Relax, It's not like they'd know that you were partially the caus-"

She cut off abruptly, realizing what she'd said. Pinkie looked worried as well though

"Don't be silly, nopony blames you for this! It was those meanie-mean-meanie-pants ponies. Your not a meanie mean-meanie-pants pony!"

Strangely... This was really comforting for reasons I couldn't quite explain. I turned my gaze over each of them in turn, taking in their expressions. My gaze stopped at Applejack for a moment, who, while not quite as comforting as the others simply said

"I've said what I think, no need to be a broken record."

I gazed up at the sun, trying to figure out the time. By my reckoning it was around 11, we had spent a while walking. Twilight once again took charge

"Shall we head to the town hall?"

It took about 20 minute to get from the outskirts of town to the town hall, a sizeable crowd had already gathered around and after about ten minutes of waiting; the mayor came out, looking nervous but determined.

The ensuing speech was fairly uplifting, I suppose if it's your whole job to be a public speaker, you'd be good at manipulating crowds. After the speech the crowd dispersed to the damaged parts of the town, all doing their parts in the effort to rebuild.

Needless to say we had quite a job ahead of us, rebuilding, regrowing and above all, figuring out who or what was attack us.

* * *

><p><strong><span>That was exruciating to write... Did it come across? I've been unable to write very well for a bit. Got some "Writers Block" it seems. It should clear up sooner or later. I'll try and keep the chapters coming.<span>**

**There may be a time skip soon, nothing to far, just a few days. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel smiley.**


	20. At The Gala

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 21**

**By Aponymous**

* * *

><p>It was a slow week. Not to say that there wasn't anything to do, there was a lot of rebuilding and repairing to do, but it was dreadfully boring. We did not however, have anypony try to murder us so I suppose no news was good news. There was however, one interesting thing that happened. I had a date with Fluttershy, that's right, this Stallion had a date, I could hardly believe it either.<p>

We were all staying at a hotel in the undamaged part of town and at just before dusk I went to Rarity's room, hoping for some "Spruceing up", nothing special, just some basic grooming and preening. I hadn't noticed how dishevelled my feathers had become and once properly cared for I must say they looked really nice, all shiny and... feathery...

That's besides the point though. After we finished with the grooming Rarity handed me a bouquet of flowers

"Trust me, mares like this kind of stuff, I do at least."

I looked at her appreciatively, silently hoping the flowers doesn't come off as to formal. After a curt goodbye and a wordless thank you I left for Fluttershy's room, only a short way's down the hallway. The hotel was quaint, the hallways were fairly plain and dimly lit. I barely noticed it though, for some reason I was really nervous. I could feel sweat dripping down my brow, upper torso tensing.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking I finally arrived at Fluttershy's room. Once there I stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself, assure myself that it would be fine, that I'd be fine. I hesitated for a moment before giving the door a knock, brandishing the flowers so the open heads would face her when she opened the door. After a few moments of waiting, Fluttershy opened the door. Needless to say she was breathtaking, she always was, even when she's not trying to be.

She smiled and took the flowers, placing them somewhere inside of her room before I gestured for us to depart. We left wordlessly, falling into the same comfortable silence that had filled the air for so much of our time together. You know, it's very hard to make conversation when one pony can't talk and the other doesn't want to. It wasn't so bad though, neither me nor Fluttershy seemed to mind.

Long story short, we got dinner at a fancy-pants restaurant before having a nice walk and returning. Light conversation happened as best as it could. I'm not sure Fluttershy was used to having to take charge of a conversation, but she did a good job. After we finished at the restaurant we had a quiet walk back to the hotel where I walked her to her room and we exchanged a brief kiss before parting ways.

Well, that's the story of my first date, roll credits, game over, go home and good day to you sir!

* * *

><p>You didn't think my story ends there? No, it doesn't, unfortunately.<p>

* * *

><p>The night of the Grand Galloping Gala was upon us, to most ponies attending it meant socializing, meeting new ponies and free food. To me, the Gala mean't meeting the God-Queen of the whole country to determine the identity of whoever wanted me and my friends dead. Needless to say it was a significantly more stressful experience for me than most.<p>

The act of getting prepared was in and of itself relaxing, gave me something to busy my hooves, something to keep my mind off the task ahead of me. I got dressed in the newly repaired outfit that Rarity made me a few days ago and took a seat in one side of my room. The room itself was fairly bare, only a bed and small desk for furniture. I hadn't spent much time in it, the whole week I had felt like it was important for me to help the rebuilding process. Whenever I had spent time with any of the Mares we'd meet up outside of the hotel or in one of their rooms so tonight was the first time I'd had company in my room you see, Spike was getting ready with me.

It hadn't been a very sociable experience, we really only started conversation once we'd finished getting ready.

"After they left the Gala they found me at a doughnut shop, the night started to pick up, then the princess showed up and told us it was her favourite Gala ever!"

The description of the previous Gala spike had given me was not encoraging, I was about to respond as best I could when the there was a knock on the door

"I bet that's them." Spike opened the door and the six mares walked in, looking stunning.

The dresses they wore were perfect, each of them matched their various personalities perfectly. Rarity didn't seem very pleased though

"I know, their terrible. I had to order the supplies and make them during the week, it took a lot of time and they still didn't turn out the way I wanted them!"

I did my best to quiet her, wordlessly assuring her that her dresses were astounding, she didn't seem very assured, but thanked me for the compliment anyway. Everypony complemented everypony on their attire and we set off for a carriage to take us to canterlot. Twilight smiled as we got in.

"Al right everypony, no splitting up this time, we're going to enjoy this night if it kills us."

The others nodded and we set off. I have to admit, riding in a carriage was relaxing, the gentle bump, the swaying of the carriage as it rolled along the road. I almost forgot my troubles, almost. The closer we approached Canterlot the more tension I could feel mounting in my spine grew larger. My mind was at ease but my body knew that whatever I would find out tonight, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Needless to say it took a little while to get to Canterlot, but once we did it was a sight to behold, Celestia had spared no expense on her castle, every window was stained glass and every tree was perfectly formed and trimmed. Finely dressed ponies were marching up the stairs into the main hall. Spike was the first to speak

"Can we not break into song this time?"

A chorus of laughter erupted from the group and we made our way through the crowd and into the hall. Once inside we found the main hall to be even more awe inspiring than the gardens. Everything was ornamented with suns or moons, representing one princess or the other. We made a beeline for Princess Celestia who was greeting ponies. Twilight's excitment was clearly visible and she was the first to speak once we made it within speaking distance with the princess

"Princess!"

Celestia seemed almost as happy to see Twilight as Twilight was to see Celestia

"Twilight Sparkle! It's great to see you again"

Twilight approached Celestia and hugged her while the others kneeling. I stood there for a few seconds before catching on and kneeling. After a few moments embrace they broke contact and turned to face us, Celestia adressing me

"You must be Shadow Horn, I've heard a lot about you"

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I just put my hoof out, offering it for her to shake, hoping I wasn't committing some kind of social faux pas. My fears seemed to have been in vain however, as she took my hoof in hers and shook it polity.

"Unfortunately, I have my royal duties to attend to so I'll have to talk to you at greater detail later on in the night. I suggest you socialize until I can find time to work these troubling events out with you."

With that we said our goodbyes and proceeded into the main hall. The next two hours were a living hell, any attempt to socialize was squashed by my lack of ability to speak. There was one Stallion in particular that didn't seemed phased by my lack of ability to converse.

I had approached the bar to get a drink when he approached me. I had just ordered one of the drinks I had gotten when I went drinking with Rainbow when a voice rang out from behind me

"I'll have one as well"

I turned to find who had spoken, as it turned out it was a well dressed brown stallion unicorn. He introduced himself

"I'm Baron Praxus, and you are?"

I gestured at my throat and made talking motions, still completely silent

"A mute?"

I nodded

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Mute"

I smiled and offered my hoof, which he took and shook firmly. We got our drinks and began conversing, something I seemed to have been getting better at. After we finished our drinks he got up to get another round. It was after about a minute and a half that I realized something was wrong, the world was spinning and my vision was bluing. I felt my head slam against the ground and the world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Hello.<em>

That voice seemed familiar, it belonged to Baron Praxus.

_How are you today?_

Slowly my vision blurred back into clarity, revealing the stallion himself standing there smirking , the only thing in a sea of white, as though everything had been whited out but him.

_I wish I could say i'm doing well, but I've lost a rather valuable artifact. You see, in your attempt at escape you stole something rather important to me._

He gestured at my horn

_Now, I could kill you to recover it. But this was much easier, you see, my line of work require precision, timing and I'm going to be honest, you could destroy my entire operation with that horn and I had one window of opportunity. I could have poisoned you, or I could have given you a mind-control agent. You see, conditioning somepony to control the raidiation that horn gives off takes a while and I simply don't have that kind of time. You see, that horn of yours is a weapon, one that can kill gods, and there's only one of them. Haven't you been wondering why you can only destroy with it? It's because your a weapon. Born and raised a weapon._

He smiled as the last few words came out of his mouth and I tried to respond but I didn't seem capable of forming coherent thought

_Doesn't mean I can't have any fun before hand though. _He suddenly took a much more sinister tone _and you did cause me an awful lot of trouble._

He approached me, leaning his face so that it was inches away from mine and lowered his 'Voice' to a whisper

_I want you to know, after you wake up, I'm going to have you kill your friends. The Princesses to, their all going to die by your hooves and you get to watch. You'll rip them in pieces like you did those ponies at that timid pegasus's house. Speaking of which, I'll ensure you'll spend extra time with your precious "Fluttershy. Show her a good time._

The rest of the world began to fade into exisitance and he began to fade out, I could feel my mind clearing, I heard voices of concern and what may have been most satisfying of all, Baron Praxus looked like he had just been punched in the face. Shocked and, although he hid it well, terrified.

_God damn those Princesses_

* * *

><p>"Are you ok? Please be ok! Don't die!"<p>

It was Fluttershy. Alive, ok and worried. I opened my eyes blinking the blur out of my vision. Trying to process what had happened, what this 'Baron Praxus' had said. The more I sifted through the mess that was my mind the more infuriated I became.

"Please say something, just this once. Just once"

Fluttershy was in tears at this point

I heard Twilight filling the others in

"He must have been poisoned, the Princesses healed him though, he should be fine in a bit"

Fluttershy's tears where slowing but still there

"Please, just this once, say something."

I never knew I could have sounded menacing, but as it turns out, I could.

"I'm going to kill Baron Praxus."

* * *

><p><strong>He spoke!<strong>

**I got the idea for that name from a video game :D**

**I hope that wasn't to bad, we're nearing the end now :D As much as I'm enjoying this Fic, I can't wait to get started on my next one :)**

**-Aponymous**


	21. I Don't Want to Go

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 21**

**By Aponymous**

* * *

><p>If I could have said anything else, I would have. I wish I could have said something other than 'I'm going to kill Baron Praxus'. I wish I could have said, I love you to Fluttershy, I wish I could have said 'thank you' to the ponies who took me in despite what it wrought them. But no, I said I wanted to kill somepony. My first statement was that of rage. It got the reaction you'd expect from any sensible pony, surprise.<p>

"Who... is Baron Praxus?"

Twilight was the first to speak, but Celestia was the first to answer

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this. Baron Praxus is the leader of a large organization opposing the monarchy, they haven't taken to violence before now though"

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I stared at them blankly

"What?"

I gasped and covered my mouth shocked at my own voice. If I had to describe it I'd call my voice masculine, strong and deep, though you couldn't tell it then. As of then the weakness, self-hatred and sadness that seemed ever present in my life could all be heard clearly in my voice.

"Was that me?"

Everypony was still starreing at me. I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I just begun talking about what had happened with Baron Praxus. After I finished telling my story I looked up to see the others looking at me in a mixture of interest and horror.

"So... He gave you a mind control agent and was going to have you kill us?"

Rainbow Dash seemed least affected by the knowledge of how close she had come to death.

"That's pretty much the gist of it..."

There are few things less awkward than telling someone how close you came to murdering them.

"So... Do you feel mind controlled?"

This time Celestia answered Rainbow's question

"He shouldn't, the spell I used should have cleared out his system entirely, thank goodness he was unconscious though, I don't think I could have cast it on you if. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, but myself. In control."

Everypony seemed relieved at the news I wouldn't be murdering anypony tonight. Celestia then made me an offer I couldn't really refuse

"If you think your ready, I can attempt to bring back some of your lost memories."

I nodded and she took us to her private bedchambers, exucsing herself from the party. As we walked I mentally prepared myself for what was coming, finding out who I was, where I came from the anticipation was nearly tangible. Rainbow Dash however, seemed to not notice and was intent on getting me to talk

"So, you can talk now, right?"

I did my best to ignore her, not feeling particularly talkative. Rainbow however, was very insistent.

"Soooo... is that a yes?"

I kept my eyes pointed forward, mind wrapped in thoughts of what was waiting for me in the depths of my brain.

"Come onnnnn. I barely got to hear your voice before and you spent so long quiet."

I turned and glared daggers at Dash, who recoiled and glared back

"I was just trying to cheer you up..."

I wanted to keep glaring at her, and don't tell her I said this, but she was just so adorable it was hard not to forgive her instantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit wound up I suppose."

Rainbow nodded and smiled before speaking in a irritatingly sing-song voice

"I got you to talk."

I glared at her and smiled despite myself

"You win the round I suppose."

She smiled and nodded, proud of herself. It was at this point I realized we were in Celestia's room. I guess Twilight noticed the look on my face because she hoofbumped Rainbow and said

"Good job distracting him."

I turned my glare to Twilight before realizing Princess Celestia was looking straight at me a serious look on her face

"Your absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

I frowned, furrowing my brow and nodding, falling back on my quiet routine.

"I can't garentee you'll come out unchanged"

My frown deepened. I began to question weather this was a good idea. Did I really want to know what my past held? Did I want to take the risk of being changed? I took a moment to gather myself and hesitantly nodded. If I was to go through with this, I would do it right. I laid on the couch and took one more look at my friend, who's faces had fallen more solemn, if that was possible. It occurred to me just how angsty this whole thing was and I did something that seemed almost out of character for me, considering my attitude as of recent. I chuckled.

"This is all very silly... You ponies care about me, you barely even know me and yet your willing to vouch for me. All this just reinforces what I already know."

Celestia's magic began to worm its way into my mind and my voice grew sadder as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"It's made me realize that I don't want to change, that I don't want to leave you guys. But I have to, I have to find out who Baron Praxus is. any information I can get will help to protect you girls. "

It wasn't the awe inspiring speech I'd been hoping for, but I had just started talking so cut me some slack. Celestia gentley lowered me onto the couch with a hoof.

"It's time"

I took one last look at the mares and said

"I won't say goodbye... See ya' soon I suppose."

I leaned back and closed my eyes, feeling my mind grow fuzzy.

_Empty room. I remembered a white, empty room. A artificially cheery sounding mare's voice boomed out from somewhere I couldn't quite place_

_"Good Day, Subject 3, your conditioning training will commence in precisely 10 minutes. Please prepare yourself and assume the protocol dictaed position. Any attempt at escape will be met with pain beyond imagine. Have a nice day."_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter is short as hell... I haven't been feeling it recently. I just started Schooling again and haven't had much time for writing. I'll get on it though, don't worry.<span>**_


	22. ProtoCall

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 22**

**By Aponymous**

_Fear. I wasn't sure when I learned the word, but I knew what it meant, and right then I knew that I was feeling it. The voice had just ceased and I had take the position I'd been taught for as long as I could remember. It was uncomfortable and restricted movement, but I didn't have much of a choice. I'd refused a few times when I felt bold, it never ended well._

_I heard the door behind me open, voices emanating from the doorway_

_"You may turn around Subject Three"_

_I complied and turned around, like clockwork. It was the same day in and day out. The Stallions would lead me wordlessly down the blank, white hallway, ending at a door. One stallion would swipe a card through a slot and the door would open, revealing the place that would prove to be a thing of nightmares for months to come. The room was identical to the one I'd been kept, save for one feature._

_I didn't have a name for it, but the stallions called it the 'Conditioning Tank'. A hollow glass cylinder, not much to the eye but to me it was the devil. The stallions pushed me towards it, opening it with an audible decompression. My entire body had already tensed, struggling against the stern grasp of the Stallions._

_Once I was inside and secured to the floor in leather straps well worn from my struggles one of them pulled a small clipboard and said in a slightly surprised tone_

_"If he makes it through this one he'll be three sessions past Subject Two and 4 past Subject One. This one's resilient."_

_The other stallion remained silent, giving the other a stern look and closing the door to the chamber, sealing off all sound. They spoke but I couldn't hear anything, nor did I care. I was shaking with tense anticipation, I knew what was coming and I knew what would follow._

_One of the stallions approached a panel near the doorway, typing in some kind of command and a small rubber tube with a mouthpiece attached lowered down into my chamber. I hastily took it into my mouth and bit down, feeling it pump air into my lungs. The stallion at the control panel glanced at me to ensure I had the tube before nodding and pressing a few more buttons on the control panel. The sound of flowing liquid filled the chamber, small holes along the top of the tube opened, gel-like liquid flowing into the cylinder in globules. Once in contact with my skin, the liquid itched or burned, depending how sensitive my skin was where it was touching me._

_In just a few moments the liquid had already gotten to my face, I could feel it coating my head. I closed my eyes a few seconds before the liquid engulfed them, desperately attempting to remain calm, keeping my breathing slow. My body tensed as I heard the all to familiar sound of something above me opening, a panel containing something, what it was I don't know, but what I did know was that whatever it was, it was unpleasant. The thing. as I had taken to referring to it as, lowered from whatever enclave was above me with an audible whirring sound before making a quiet splash as it contacted the liquid._

_As usual, the sensations began at around this point, the best way to describe it would be escalating. It begins mildly enough, tingling sensation on my skin, not even enough to overtake the burning from the gel. After a few moments, it begins expanding, spreading beyond simply the skin, sinking further until I could feel it in the deepest recesses of my body. At this point my mind began to grow fuzzy, the sensations slowly changing as well, less of a tingle and slowly, gradually changing into a burn, as though somepony light a a match under me. A very, very large match. The burning grew until it was blinding, white hot, boiling out the rest of the world. My insides began churning, making me nauseous. Just when I felt as though I couldn't take any more I felt it fade, the darkness behind my eyelids replaced with that of unconsciousness._

_I'm not sure how long it took me to wake up, but when I did I was still in that familiar room, laying on the ground with a bucket next to me. I suppose they realized how much easier it is for the cleaners after my 'sessions' because without fail, the moment I woke up, I would empty the contents of my stomach into that bucket and continue doing so until I ran out of 'ammo'. I'm sure I was passed out for a good long while, because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to sleep and I tried hard. I eventually resigned to laying in the corner, waiting for the world to stop spinning._

_LINEBREAK_

_**10 Months Later**_

_"Good Day, Subject 3, your conditioning training will commence in exactly 10 minutes. Please prepare yourself and assume the protocall dictaed position. Any attempt at escape will be met with pain beyond imagine. Have a nice day."_

_The voice rang out again. At this point I barely had the will to be scared, I sighed and assumed the position like clockwork. The doors opened and those same stallions stepped into the room_

_"You can turn around"_

_I turned and they accompanied me down the hallway, stopping at the entrance to the room. They opened the door and I entered the chamber. One of the stallions checked their clipboard and said, in a mocking tone_

_"Hey! It's been three years since your first treatment. Congratulations, this is the closest thing to a birthday you'll ever have."_

_I ignored him, wanting to get this over with to return to my room. He shrugged and closed the chamber door. I stood there and took the pipe in my mouth. I readied myself for the liquid._

_**KABOOM**_

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, I'm doing really badly with my writing, mostly because I've started University and gotten a job recently.**

**I'm going to attempt to end this soon.**

**Also... Kaboom? I couldn't think of another explosion sound.**

**ENDINGS ARE HARD! I forgive all the people who've written endings I don't like.**


	23. Falling

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**Chapter 22**

_My vision was blurred, my ears were ringing. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind and pain shot through my head. I gave myself a minute to catch my breath before attempting to make any sense of what was happening. My chamber had been broken open, the ground was coated in the gel and the walls were covered in scorch marks, door blown out of the wall into the hallway beyond._

_It took me a few attempts to stand until I rose to a teetering stance, wobbling about but staying up. My hooves slipped and slid along the ground as I carefully made my way across the room to the now open doorway. I stepped over the remains of the door into the hallway, finding it in much the same condition as when I left it, sickeningly bright white and clean, save the remnants from the door. Proceeding down the hallway made me realize I had never thought about what was to the right of my room, the hallway extended that was but I hadn't ever gone that way, so I did._

_It wasn't as interesting as I'd hoped, my steps gradually gained confidence as I trotted down the hallway. Eventually I reached an opening, a simple door, easily pushed open which revealed what looked like a grand hall, chandeliers and fancy couches everywhere. A single pair of doors stood at one end of the room, significantly larger than I. As I stepped into the room the door behind me closed, vanishing into the wall, completely hidden._

_The most noticeable object in the room, colouration excluded, was a mirror. For the first time in my life, I saw my reflection. The mirror held the image of a grey pegasus, shakey and emaciated; no defining features save a deep brown horn sticking out of my horn I was positive hadn't been there the day before._

_"Hey, you there, stop!"_

_My self-observation was stopped by a pony standing at the top of the stairs, shouting at me. I didn't think, I just acted, taking off at a gallop for the large bronze door. I paused for a moment before opening it, but the sound of being pursued made my hesitation vanish quickly. I flung the door open instantly blinded but rushing forward anyway._

_With the first few steps I quickly realized whatever I was treading on was soft, fluffy and wet; the same sickeningly bright white as the walls of my cell. My first few hoof-falls were unsteady but I quickly gained speed. As I galloped I looked up, seeing what I did not realize at the time was the sky, a deep shade of blue, infinity distant. As it turns out, the sky was distracting enough to cause me to not pay attention to where I was placing my hooves._

_Falling was a terrifying experience, the feeling of wind rushing past my face was in and of itself terrifying. As I fell my wings instictually attempted to propel me into the air, failing at anything more than slowing my decent, I could see the ground approaching fast. I closed my eyes and flapped my wings harder, bracing myself of the coming impact._

* * *

><p>The next time my eyes opened I was looking at the six of my friends and Princess Celestia, all looking at me with worry; some concealing it better than others. Princess Celestia was the first to speak "All you alright?" I nodded in reply, my neck feeling sore, I put a hoof to it and felt wetness running down the back of my head.<p>

"Am I... Bleeding?"

Most of them nodded in unison, Princess Celestia once again being the first to speak

"You thrashed around quite a bit in your sleep."

A short, awkward silence ensued, broken by Rainbow Dash, being her normal impatient self. "So, what did you see?" I smiled, glad to see that nothing had changed while I'd been out cold. I explained I had seen in as much detail as I could. After I'd finished explaining there was a long pause as each pony processed the information after which Celestia spoke

"I already have a large contingent of guards prepared for an assault, no time can be wasted."

I wanted nothing more than to allow the guards to do their jobs, to stay here in Canterlot with Fluttershy, finnially get to have a proper conversation. Some part of me, deep down wanted, no, needed to finish this myself. I knew it might be the end of me, I knew I might not be coming back to the friends who'd taken me in, who'd practically become family. The words that were about to come out of my mouth surprised even me.

"I would like to accompany the guards."

Celestia did not look in the least suprised "If I told you no, would it stop you?"

"No."

"Then I suppose I have no choice"

The other six ponies in the room looked horrified, save Applejack. Twilight was the first to speak up

"What? You can't go, do you have any idea how dangerous that would be? What if you were captured or killed? What would we do then?"

I looked pointedly at the ground and shrugged, avoiding eye contact. Twilight huffed and Rainbow Dash started where Twilight left off.

"I'm all for bravery, but you haven't had any training, you were just poisoned and you can't even fly!"

My wings fluttered uncomfortably at my side, she did have a point. Before I could retort however, Pinkie Pie took up the mantle seeming more angry than surprised or confused

"How could you leave us like that! You can't just walk into someponys life, make them care about you then leave! You can't just do that!"

Rarity remained oddly silent, simply shaking her head. Next was the worst, Fluttershy who had remained silent for the most part, allowing the others to have their say.

"I... I understand why you need to do this, but please don't, I couldn't bear to" She hesitated for a few moments before her voice took a stronger tone "You can't leave, if you die out there... I.." She seemed to be having a hard time forming her words, so I spoke

"I need to do this, if not for me than for you, if he escapes, he'll kill you all. This is our one chance, and if I don't do everything in my power to stop him and he gets away, I could never forgive myself."

She frowned, wanting to protest but not seeming to be able to find the words. Applejack, out of all of them, agreed with me

"Now, I don't know what your plan is, but I agree with ya. Yall go finish what they started."

She put extra extra emphasis on the word 'They' and it was nice to see some support from Applejack. I was reassured of my plan, as much as I didn't want to leave my friends Applejack was right. I had to finish what they started.

**God dammit...**

**This influx of schoolwork has really taken it out of me... nearing the end now.**

**I AM NOT DEAD! I promise... Just lazy as hell...**

**Also, for those in the 'cheap seats' the place he was held was made of cloud.**


	24. Searching

**Mysterious Alicorn**

**By Aponymous**

* * *

><p>We made our way into the building, it was simple enough, the lobby was deserted. Once inside Cooper began shouting out orders at the squads. He sent two of them to destroy the airships to prevent our enemies from escaping and another two to try and clear out the upper levels. I heard Cooper speaking to me but I wasn't paying much attention.<p>

I was busy marveling at the lobby, it hadn't changed since the day I'd left. It was strange, it felt like I had only walked this hall the previous night even though I'd known it was well more than a few months ago. As the other squads dispersed I spied the mirror I'd first seen myself in. Approaching it was a strange experience, it seemed like just yesterday I'd been in front of the mirror, emaciated and weak. I was hardly recognizable as the stallion who had escaped that day.

I was once again drawn out of my oberservation by a loud noise, this time instead of an explosion, it was Ray. He stood in front of the mirror, exaggerating the act of admiring himself "Hey there good looking', you come here often?" he glanced at me subtly, clearly trying to see if he had amused me. Upon seeing my usual stone-face routine he groaned

"At least Dusk smiles when he get's to kill things!"

Cooper gave Ray a hard smack to the back of the head and looked at me "I was told there is a door hidden around here somewhere? We don't have much time before the fighting in the main area ends one way or the other."

I nodded, taking one last glance at the mirror to reassure myself that I wasn't that same stallion that had wandered out that door. I had abandoned Subject Three and all the weakness he entailed. I was Shadow Horn. I gestured for them to follow me, walking to that bookshelf I remembered as the one that had replaced my exit I'd used. I stood in front of it for a few seconds before realizing I had no idea how to open it.

Ray seemed to notice that I wasn't quite sure what to do because he coughed and gestured at my forehead, raising his eyebrow in a very condescending manner. I facehoofed and begun concentrating my magic on the bookcase, attempting to tear it from the wall. It seemed that my horn didn't want to cooperate, as usual, because rather than being torn from it glowed red before turning black and melting like plastic being held over a flame. I turned back to my escort to see their reactions. Ray looked impressed, if not a little intimidated. Cooper was remaining professional as ever, merely offering a small amount of praise by saying "Good job Shadow". Dusk looked unimpressed and was the first to step over the threshold, boots sinking into the remains of the bookshelf. Ray was the second to go and he grinned at me as he passed, gesturing at Dusk

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous he can't do that"

I smiled, not at Ray's joke but rather the fact I that I had actually been useful at some point on the mission, not just dead weight.

The hallway on the other side of the bookshelf was just how I remembered it. I gave Cooper a glance and gestured for him to continue. He nodded and set off, being cautious and quiet. We passed a few security cameras I was sure wasn't there my first time going down this way and covered their lenses with a black paint, hoping to deny the enemy as much information as possible. We didn't pass the door to my chamber before getting to the end of the hallway, ending in that same door I'd dreaded the sight of. That meant my room either didn't exist or the door was hidden, my bits were on the latter. That however, was a problem for future me, right now I was focused on the door in front of me. Rather than melting, this one turned to ash and was carried past us down the hallway by some incorporeal wind. Cooper stopped me before we entered, looking as serious as usual

"Do you have any control of your magic at all?"

I frowned and responded in a hushed voice "I can point it and light the fuse, what happens is up to it."

He frowned "Well, keep it pointed away from my men."

I nodded and we entered. The inside of the chamber looked about the same as it did when I was there, before the day I had escaped. The chamber stood in the middle, circular and consisting of clear glass. I must have been starring for some time, because when I broke my gaze the other three were starring at me.

"You okay there bud?" Ray asked, seeming concerned but hiding it well under his usual casual demeanor. I nodded and took a few steps closer, heartbeat slowly rising, sweat coalescing under my coat. The chamber itself was the same as I remember it being, small round holes in the top, worn leather straps at the bottom. It had clearly be rebuilt but to somepony who hadn't spent hours doing nothing but starring at the inside it might look like it had been a part of the chamber since the chamber was built.

I was visibly shaking and Cooper put a hoof on my shoulder "We should get a move on, we don't have much time" I turned from the chamber, shaking my head and began making my way towards the exit of the room. After a the first few steps a thought occurred to me. I gestured for the others to wait and walked back into the room at a quick pace. I carefully inspected the top of the chamber, finding the alcove that held whatever was always lowered in it. It was a hook with a small hole through it, perfectly sized to fit my horn. I already had my suspicions, but this made the origin of my horn quite clear.

We left the room without another word, not even from Ray. I counted my steps on the way out of the room before stopping at twenty two, the number that had been ingrained in my head due to how often I'd traveled this route. I aimed my horn at the wall and focused my energy, it took longer this time, there was less of a target. After well over a minute the wall began to glow red, wavering like air on a hot day. It wavered for a little while, the calculation slowly fading from red until it was completely see through glass. We stood there for a few moments before Cooper pushed past me and bucked hard at the door shattering it. We stepped through gingerly, peering inside to find an empty white room, the same I had spent most of my life in. I felt that same strange feeling of nostalgia this whole experience had brought. Ray was the first to break the silence

"Hey... Uh, Cooper, you may want to have a look at this." His voice was uncomfortably serious. Cooper looked over, seeing what would have been instantly obvious had it not been for the white shading to his coat. Laying on the flow next to Ray was a white coated unicorn stallion, blank flank and motionless.

"Such a shame, I suppose that not every pony can survive the treatments quite as well as you can..." The voice was immediately recognizable, Baron Praxus, with about thirty of his guards.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long, also, please forgive any spelling mistakes as was acting funny and the spell checker wouldn't work, so I had to use a third party one.<strong> 


	25. The End

They had us surrounded, I hadn't counted but my guess was that there were well over twenty. I started focusing my magic onto the nearest of them but was stopped by Coopers hoof on my shoulder.

"Unless you can kill them all at once, don't"

Baron Praxus laughed "He can't, don't worry. That horn wasn't made for armies, it was made for gods. You know, it's almost sad I know more about you than you do."

I frowned at him, glaring "I can still kill you" He smiled "and my men will kill you and your friends, a lose-lose situation, I'm sure you'll agree."

We stood there for what felt like an eternity, the four of us standing in defensive positions, glaring at Baron Praxus who was the first to break the silence "I'll tell you what, your friends are free to go, I would like some time to speak with you privately." I turned back to look at the three guards who'd been assigned to protect me, none of them had moved.

Cooper spoke in a deliberate tone "We're good, thank you for the offer though"

Praxus frowned but nodded "How noble. Now onto the meat of the issue. That horn you stole still needs to be returned, but we haven't the time to condition a new pony for it, not now that Celestia knows of our plan. So, we're bringing some more of that delicious mind-control agent which should set things right on track" He clapped his hooves together "So, if you'd be so kind as to not move an inch we'll have it here in a moment" He stood there, watching us carefully for a few seconds before Ray stepped forward.

"As delicious as that 'Mind Control Agent' sounds, I'm afraid our buddy here" He gave me a pat on the shoulder "Will have to decline. He's not allowed to take any drinks he didn't mix himself, you can't be too careful."

Baron Praxus smiled "Very funny, I'm afraid he won't have much of a choice" He gestured at his guards. Ray simply smiled back

"I think my friend Dusk here would beg to differ. You see, his name isn't Dusk because of his cheery personality."

Dusk had his eyes closed, his horn glowed for one instant before darkness fell over the room, a few of Baron Praxus's guards fired into the darkness and I heard my escort duck onto the floor, getting underneath the line of fire. I followed and hit the ground, crawling to where the door was. The moment I got out of the room the magical darkness lifted. I turned around to see a wall of darkness where the room was. I heard Dusk behind me

"Nice party trick, eh? Contained darkness."

I smiled and looked around, Ray and Dusk were standing next to me, Cooper was nowhere to be found. "Cooper?" Ray sounded concerned and after a few seconds we heard a response "Got him!" Cooper emerged from the darkness carrying an unconscious Baron Praxus on his back

"The guards are coming, lets get out of here."

We raced down the hallway, shouts emanating from the room behind us. We ran until we reached the remains of the book-case, still sticky. Once in the lobby we found two of the other squads. Cooper spoke first, strong and quick

"Where are the others"

One of the squad members frowned and shook his head

"Let's go, we have 30 right behind us."

The other squad leaders nodded and we left through the front door, loading into the chariots and taking off without another word. Once the Cloud Hub was almost out of sight Cooper gestured at one of the chariots, whose unicorn's horn glowed. Nothing seemed to happen before a large wave of sound hit the carriages, shortly followed by small shockwave. I turned to see the Cloud Hub was nothing but a large cloud of smoke.

"What.." I began before Cooper had cut me off "The other squads planted explosives before we left."

"Big base boom" Ray chimed in

* * *

><p>Baron Praxus didn't wake up until halfway back to Canterlot. He seemed scared for a moment before regaining his composure. "Well, this seems to have worked out well for you." he seemed jovial and unconcerned with his situation, only betrayed by the fear that showed on his face moments ago.<p>

"We've won, it's over." My voice was as serious as Cooper's and laced with as much malice as Dusk could have mustered on a good day.

"It is?" He feigned looking surprised, turning in his bindings to look at his torso "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe I am still alive."

I frowned "That can be corrected" It was more of a growl than a sentence. Cooper however, put a hoof on my shoulder "We need him alive, he has all the secrets of his organization." I frowned, nodding.

Baron Praxus opened his mouth to speak again "As though-" before he was interrupted by Dusk "Hey,"

Dusk slammed his hoof hard into the back of the Baron's head, knocking him unconscious "Shut up"

Ray burst into laughter "Did Dusk just make a joke? Can I die happy now? I mean, sure it involved punching Praxus, but a joke nevertheless!"

Dusk frowned "It was more of a 'One liner'"

Ray frowned back "I suppose so..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a bolt of energy soaring past the chariot. I turned to see a few dozen Chariots pursuing us, how we hadn't seen them sooner was beyond me, they were about a kilometer back and had begun opening fire.

"They want the Baron. Ray, speed up." Cooper was on top of the issue it seemed, shouting orders to the different chariots. Dusk had begun firing back and I followed suit. Let me tell you, there is nothing more satisfying than hitting a full speed chariot at nearly a kilometer of distance with a bolt of energy conjured with noting but your mind. The other chariots continued pursuit and managed to take down a few of our remaining chariots. Finally Canterlot was within sight, there were a half dozen chariots still chasing us and we were down to three. The anti-air fire kicked in and the remaining Chariots in pursuit either fled or went down. We landed, well, more like crashed in the hanger and dismounted. Ray was the first to speak

"Hey... Cooper? You said adrenaline numbs pain... Right?" The three of us looked over to Ray to find him half sitting, half laying on the floor, a giant gash running straight through his side. We rushed up to him to inspect the wound, it was pretty bad. "Heh... I probably shouldn't have made that crack about dying happy, eh?"

Cooper spoke, his voice wavering slightly, ever so slightly "You aren't going to die Ray, we'll get the medical team here and they'll fix you up"

Ray laughed, blood pumping from his wound with each breath "I'm pretty sure they hit a lung... Actually, I think they hit everything... I'm going to drown on my own blood before they get here."

Dusk just stood in the back, staring at him, stony faced as ever. Ray continued talking, coughing up blood every now and then "Well, I suppose this is the end, I guess the funny, attractive, amazing, attractive, honest, attractive stallions always die first in the movies... Humble too." He laughed at his own joke "Well, I supposed I'll die like I lived... Talking." He took a long pause, coughing "You know Cooper, I always had a crush on your sister... What was her name again?"

He was dead before Cooper could respond. Only when the blood stopped flowing did Dusk finally react. He barreled into the nearest chariot shoulder first, howling in a terrifying combination of anger and sadness. Cooper tackled him to the ground, shouting at him to calm down.

I just stood there, looking at the lifeless pony that I had spent the last day with, I found myself wishing I had laughed at his jokes. I kneeled down next to him and closed his eyes with a hoof. "Thanks for the ride..." It felt weird, Ray had practically been a stranger and yet, having known the pony for such a short time, it was still strange to see him dead.

Dusk had calmed down and we just sat there in silence, the blood was dry by the time Twilight, Celestia and the others arrived in the hanger, Baron Praxus having been taken by some guards ponies to a cell in a secure part of the castle. The first person I went to was Fluttershy, I went to hug her but she shied away. I realized I was covered in Ray's blood and backed away. Applejack spoke first, ever practical.

"Is that blood yours?"

I shrugged "Some of it, I assume."

Celestia stood there for a few more seconds, waiting for me to greet each of them, before saying "I'll get a full report from your escort, I'm told you managed to capture Baron Praxus?"

I nodded and she smiled "I suppose you'll want to return to Ponyville?"

I smiled weakly "How did you guess?"

Celestia simply responded with "I'll keep you updated on what happens with the Baron. Until then, I believe you ponies have a rather large house to build."

Pinkie Pie spoke up in quite possibly the most cheerful, peppy voice ever

"So, we beat the bad guys, get to build a house together and then live together and hang out all the time? Do you know what this calls for!"

My smile strengthened, even if only slightly "I think I can guess"

The End.

**Well... That's it I suppose, it's weird parting from this Fic, I mean, I haven't really been writing much of it as of recent, but still...**

**Most endings are rather lack-lustre, I hope this one is good enough. It's been fun, it's taken a lot longer than it should've and now I'm on to my next idea. Have a good *Insert whatever time it is where you are here*.**

**Cya soon *Hopefully***


End file.
